Konten Dewasa
by Spica Zoe
Summary: Kaga menyesali dirinya sendiri karena tidak cukup sering menikmati film dewasa diseumur hidupnya. /HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

Warning! _Sesuai judul, Berhati-hati sebelum membaca._

Saya dedikasikan untuk kelulusan saya (meski saya nulisnya sudah lama).

PERSAMAAN IDE CERITA, TEMA, CHARA, NAMA TEMPAT DAN ALUR BUKAN MAKSUD SAYA.

TAPI KALAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SAMA. MUNGKIN KITA PERNAH BERADA DALAM SATU MIMPI YANG SAMA.

* * *

 **.**

Disclaimer Chara

by

 _艦隊これくしょん_ _Kadokawa Games_

 **===.===**

Disclaimer Story

by

 _Konten Dewasa Spica Zoe_

 _._

* * *

 **Konten Dewasa**

 _~PERAN~_

Kaga masih duduk diam. Berada di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar meski ruangan itu berada dalam gedung yang cukup besar. Dia tidak sendiri, ada beberapa gadis yang juga duduk di dalam ruangan yang lebih mirip aula itu. Beberapa gadis dengan penampilan cukup berwarna. Kaga tidak lupa kenapa dia berada di ruangan itu, dengan beberapa berkas ditangan kanannya. Sebenarnya jika ingin berharap, Kaga ingin menyangkal jika hal yang sedang dihadapinya saat ini adalah bagian dari kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi. Tapi, dia langsung membuang nafas berat saat kenyataan menyakitkan ini sebenarnya memang sudah ada didepan matanya.

Lama juga Kaga menunggu disana, beberapa saat setelah dia datang dan mengutarakan niatnya kenapa dia datang, seorang wanita cantik yang bekerja disana langsung membawanya keruangan itu, dan membiarkannya duduk bersama dengan gadis-gadis lain yang kini terlihat begitu rendah memandangnya. Sialan.

Kaga merasa terhina. Dia tahu diri jika kariernya memang sudah diujung tanduk, bisa dibilang redup atau lebih tepatnya sudah mati. Karier menjadi seorang artis pendukung, katakan saja dibilang figuran. Meskipun menjadi artis figuran bisa membuat perut tetap terisi. Tapi jika sudah tidak menjadi figuran, apa perutmu tetap terisi? Mencoba memikirkan kearah sana, kini Kaga menatap dua orang gadis yang memang dari tadi cukup senang menatapinya. Dengan seringaian yang Kaga artikan sebagai tanda penghinaan. Mungkin gadis-gadis itu kenal dirinya. Apa kedua gadis itu pernah melihatnya di TV? Atau dimajalah? Tidak mungkin! Kaga tidak pernah muncul dimajalah manapun, selain majalah hewan. Apa mereka menyukai hewan? Lupakan.

Pemikiran Kaga seketika buyar saat dia merasa ada getaran dalam sakunya. Merogo saku, Kaga mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan satu email yang baru saja masuk. Kaga membukanya.

 _Kau harus memenangkan audisi ini Kaga-san. Kau pasti kaget siapa yang berada dibaliknya._

Kaga memicingkan matanya, alisnya bertaut bingung dengan rasa penasaran yang tidak terlalu menggebu. Salah satu email lainnya masuk tidak lama setelah email yang baru saja masuk sedang dibaca. Kaga membukanya. Dan membacanya.

Kaga cukup tahu siapa wanita yang gambarnya kini sudah memenuhi layar ponselnya. Menjelajahi kebawah, Kaga membaca beberapa keterangan yang diselipkan disana. Kaga tersenyum miris. Jika sudah begini, bisa dijamin dia tidak akan bisa lolos audisi, apalagi memenangkannya. Wanita ini bukan orang sembarangan. Bahkan jauh lebih berpengaruh dari pada orang-orang yang pernah bekerja dalam proyek judul Kaga yang pernah dimainkannya dulu. Sialan!

"kalian bisa masuk. Nagato-san sudah menunggu kalian diruang audisi"

Kaga mengangkat kepalanya cepat memandang wanita yang sama dengan yang menuntunnya masuk keruangan ini, tadi. Nagato, itu nama wanita yang baru dibacanya tadi. Mungkin, setelah ini Kaga bisa berharap ada pekerjaan bagus yang dia temukan selain menjadi figuran, lagi. Pelayan mungkin, tukang sapu, atau lainnya yang tidak memakai tuntutan pendidikan sebagai syarat pekerjaan. Karena jujur saja Kaga bukan manusia yang memiliki pendidikan yang cukup bisa diandalkan.

Kaga bangkit serentak bersama dengan beberapa gadis lainnya yang berada didalam ruangan. Dua gadis yang tadi juga ikut bangkit. Setelah Kaga perhatikan, hanya ada lima gadis yang berada diruangan ini. Apa hanya mereka yang berniat untuk melakukan audisi? Tidak mungkin. Nagato adalah sutradara terkenal. Dia bukan sutradara amatiran dengan projek minor sebelah mata. Nagato sutradara yang pernah menyabet beberapa penghargaan dalam beberapa judul film yang ditanganinya. Empat tahun lalu, Jepang bahkan dicengangkan dengan film komedi romantis yang Nagato sutradarai. Lalu tahun selanjutnya, judul film yang dia tangani juga pernah menjadi nominasi diajang internasional. Dan, kenapa saat ini hanya lima orang yang mungkin menyadarinya? Menyadari? Tidak, ini audisi tertutup. Untuk itu dia mendapat email berharga, dan hanya dia yang tahu beberapa saat sebelum nama itu diperdengarkan dihadapan mereka.

Kaga dan empat gadis lainnya berjalan mengikuti wanita itu tanpa suara. Terkesan sedikit horor dan menengangkan saat tahu siapa yang akan kalian temui diujung sana.

"ini sedikit menegangkan"

Kaga mendengarkan kalimat itu cukup lembut terucap dari salah satu gadis yang sejak tadi terlihat berdua. Gadis dengan surai putih atau mungkin perak, Kaga tidak begitu peduli.

"tenang saja nee-chan"

Gadis satunya mendekap memberi ketegaran, gadis _twintail_ yang sejak tadi melihatnya dengan pandangan remeh. Menjijikan.

"masuklah"

Tak terasa mereka kini sudah berada di depan ruangan audisi. Kaga menelan ludahnya berusaha bersikap tenang. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mencari pekerjaan. Tak apa menjadi artis figuran lagi, mungkin dia memang ditakdirkan dengan kesakitan itu, tapi asal perutnya terisi, itu jauh lebih baik. Belum lagi dia harus membayar sewa apertemennya, ini menyedihkan. Semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis.

Di dalam ruangan, ada lima kursi kosong yang sudah disediakan, berada di tengah ruangan. Itu mungkin memang untuk mereka duduki. Kaga duduk pelan di kursi paling ujung. Kursi nya disusun berderet secara _horizontal_. Kaga memanjatkan doanya dalam hati. Dihadapan mereka pun sudah ada meja dan kursi yang disusun seperti meja para juri. Kaga merasa dia harus bernyanyi bagus untuk memenangkan tahap _eliminasi._ Tapi sayangnya ini bukan ajang pencarian bakat untuk penyanyi. Jika memang iya, Kaga yakin dia bisa menang. Karena Kaga percaya diri suaranya yang paling bagus dari semua penyanyi yang pernah terlahir di dunia fana ini.

Keadaan semakin mencekam saat kini mereka menatap Nagato mulai muncul dari arah pintu, Kaga berdiri spontan saat empat gadis lain pun berdiri memberi hormat kepada sang mulia. Kaga gugup seketika. Dibelakang Nagato, ada tiga orang lain yang mengiringi. Mungkin mereka juga juri audisi. Faktanya sampai sekarang Kaga tidak tahu mereka diaudisi untuk judul apa, film kah? Drama kah? Atau music video? Tapi Nagato memang tak pernah turun tangan dalam dunia musik. Mungkin Kaga akan segera tahu nanti.

Kaga ikut duduk saat Nagato memberi perintah duduk pada mereka. Pintu ditutup, dan semuanya kembali menegangkan. Ruangan ini cukup besar, cukup kosong hingga suara yang ditimbulkan dari dalam membuat gemaan yang semakin membuat gugup siapa saja yang berada disana.

Kini ada empat orang yang duduk di meja juri, Kaga mulai memandangi mereka satu persatu saat mereka berusaha berunding dan membagi tugas, mungkin. Tidak ada yang Kaga kenal disana selain Nagato, apa mereka juga sutradara seperti Nagato?

"aku mengenalnya!"

Kaga langsung menoleh pada gadis bersurai putih yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Gadis itu memang tidak berteriak, hanya berbisik pada gadis twintail satunya. Tapi bisikan itu seperti teriakan dalam kepala Kaga. Dan sebelum mereka berbisik-bisik lagi, salah seorang dari para juri sudah membuka suaranya.

"baiklah, selamat siang semua. Kalian pasti tahu kenapa kalian berada disini kan? Perkenalkan, Saya Mutsu..." Kaga berusaha mengenal wajah orang itu. Dari cara bicaranya dia cukup ramah dan mungkin menyenangkan. "..dan ini Nagato" Kaga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nagato yang hanya terlihat sibuk dengan beberapa lembaran ditangannya, dia sudah mengenal perempuan itu. "..selanjutnya, disebelah Nagato ada Musashi" Kaga memandang Musashi, gadis Musashi ini cukup berbeda dari gadis lainnya. Dia terlihat jauh lebih menakutkan. "..dan diujung sana ada Yamato" Kaga memandang urutan terakhir dalam barisan juri. Gadis yang terakhir lebih mudah tersenyum dan cantik juga seksi. Tapi yang kini menarik perhatian Kaga adalah, ada satu kursi lagi yang belum terisi disana.

"untuk lebih lanjut, saya akan memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian. Sebelumnya silahkan ambil _script_ ini dan baca sambil kalian mendengarkan apa yang akan kami sampaikan" Mutsu meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas diatas meja, dan Kaga serta yang lain berdiri mengambilnya.

Memperhatikan setiap halaman dengan teliti, Kaga mulai mengerti apa yang tertulis disana. Kaga lumayan berpengalaman dalam membaca _script_ yang mengharuskan dia membayangkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah membacanya. Ada beberapa bagian dalam lembaran-lembaran yang sedang mereka baca. Bagian perbagian ditandai dengan tulisan _Scene_ satu, _scene_ dua, atau _scene_ selanjutnya. Ada empat _Scene_ yang Kaga lihat disana.

"kami tidak bisa menyebutkan pada kalian projek seperti apa yang ingin kami kerjakan. Setelah kalian lulus audisi, maka semua rahasia yang masih kami simpan akan menjadi kosumsi kalian. Kami membutuhkan dua orang gadis untuk menjadi pemeran utama kedua atau ketiga dalam projek kali ini.." Mutsu tetap bersuara meski kelima gadis itu masih sibuk memahami setiap _scene_ yang sedang mereka pelajari. Kaga bisa menduga ini mungkin _script_ audisi yang harus mereka perankan sekarang. Dan jika mereka berhasil, peran-peran itu akan menjadi milik mereka. "..disana ada empat bagian _scene_ yang bisa kalian pilih untuk kalian perankan. Kalian diberi waktu lima belas menit untuk menentukan bagian mana yang kalian inginkan, dan untuk sekedar informasi, kami juga akan turut serta memerankan beberapa peran dalam _scene_ itu jika itu diperlukan".

Kaga tidak mendengar ucapan Mutsu saat pikirannya mulai fokus pada setiap kata yang dia baca disana. Semua _scene,_ semuanya hampir sama, semuanya tentang percintaan dan yang lebih parah, ini percintaan tentang sesama wanita.

"apa semua peran yang ada disini adalah wanita?"

Kaga langsung menoleh pada seorang gadis yang berada paling ujung dari barisan mereka, gadis bersurai hitam panjang, sangat cantik dan terlihat begitu sopan. Dari raut wajahnya bisa Kaga simpulkan jika dia sedang ketakutan. Tidak hanya gadis cantik itu saja, yang lain juga terlihat sama. Semua _Scene_ mengharuskan mereka bercumbu dengan sesama wanita.

"ya, itu syarat mutlak yang harus kalian lakukan" kini Nagato yang mengambil ahli suara. Dipandangnya kelima gadis itu bergantian, seakan ingin menilai atau mempelajari gerakan tubuh mereka. Kaga merasa takut karenanya.

"Mogami-san, apa sudah ada peran yang kau inginkan?"

Gadis yang bernama Mogami balas memandang Nagato dalam. Sekilas terlihat jika dia tidak begitu gugup oleh beberapa kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya.

"apa kami akan memerankan ini sendirian?" Mogami bertanya cukup enggan, arti kata sendirian itu bisa Kaga artikan dengan kata ganti yang menunjukkan kekeadaan mereka berlima. Maksudnya, melakukan dengan beberapa peserta lain. Yamato tersenyum.

"kau bisa melakukannya denganku jika kau mau" jawabnya dengan seringaian nakal. Gadis ini punya keanehan dalam setiap pandangannya. Terkesan genit.

"dia Yamato yang suka bermain di film _dewasa_ itu kan? Aku yakin itu dia!"

Lagi-lagi Kaga mendapati kedua gadis twintail dan bersurai putih saling berbisik. Yamato yang suka bermain di film dewasa, maksudnya apa? Kaga menyesali dirinya sendiri karena tidak cukup sering menikmati film dewasa diseumur hidupnya.

Dan sepertinya Mogami sudah mengenal Yamato, buktinya dia tak bergidik saat ucapan kedua gadis itu menguasai pendengarannya.

"apa itu artinya kita akan bercumbu?" Mogami mulai bingung harus berkata apa. Dia penasaran, dan dia menanyakannya.

"tidak hanya bercumbu, kita akan bercinta sepanjang waktu jika Nagato-san mengijinkannya" kini Musashi yang menjawab pertanyaan. Gadis ini memiliki dada yang cukup besar dan terlihat cukup berpengalaman. Apakah dia juga sering bermain di film dewasa seperti Yamato.

"kalian berpacaran"

Kaga menganga tak elit saat Mogami mengucapkan dua kata itu. "apa tidak apa melihat kekasihmu bercumbu dengan orang lain?" lanjutnya tanpa beban.

"itu bukan urusanmu" Musashi menjawab dengan nada suara berat, dan Yamato hanya tersenyum disampingnya.

"Kaga.." Nagato memandang Kaga datar.

"Y-ya.." yang namanya terpanggil mendadak terkejut dan gugup.

"sepertinya ini bukan bidangmu" lanjut gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sudah beralih ke beberapa lembar didepannya. Membiarkan Kaga diam tanpa tahu apa yang harus dia katakan.

"kau sering bermain di drama keluarga, kau cukup terkenal. Aku sering melihatmu meskipun kau hanya pemeran pendukung. Sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik dengan artis besar yang mengikuti audisi ini, aku harap kau segera mundur. Ini akan merusak kariermu"

Kaga menelan ludahnya sedikit takut. Dia hanya figuran, tidak lebih. Bukan artis besar seperti yang dibicarakan Nagato. Dan juga dia tidak mungkin menyerah saat dia merasa ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya. Keuangannya sudah menipis.

"a-aku sangat membutuhkan peran ini" ucap Kaga percaya diri. "..dan juga, aku hanya figuran, tidak lebih" lanjutnya dengan nada memohon.

"figuran? Dengan ribuan kata dalam satu episode?" Nagato melempar senyuman menyakitkan untuk Kaga. Nagato cukup kenal dengan dirinya. Kaga tidak pernah bisa mengakui jika semua peran yang pernah dimainkannya, masuk dalam kategori pemeran pendukung, baginya selama tak bisa menjadi pemeran utama maka tidak bisa dikatakan artis besar. Kaga sudah mengantongi beberapa judul drama bahkan film yang pernah dibintanginya, dan peran yang paling sering dimainkannya hanyalah teman dari teman si pemeran utama.

"tapi sekarang aku sudah tak lagi pernah bermain dalam judul apapun" Kaga masih memohon, dia ingin diberi kesempatan. Tunggakan asuransi jiwanya sudah tak bisa lagi menunggu lebih lama. Nyatanya semua yang ada disana adalah mereka yang pernah berhubungan langsung dengan dunia hiburan. Dan yang tak Kaga duga adalah, ternyata Nagato mengenalnya.

"baiklah, waktu habis"

Mutsu membuyarkan kecanggungan yang sedang menerpa Kaga. Terlihat baginya Nagato tak lagi ingin mempersalahkan keberadaannya. "Mogami-san, kau yang pertama" ucap Mutsu kemudian memandang Musashi seakan memberi perintah. Musashi berdiri dengan cepat.

" _Scene_ mana yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya sambil memandang Mogami yang masih terduduk diam. " _S-scene_ dua, mungkin" ucapnya bimbang. Musashi mengambil script yang masih tersisa di meja dihadapan Nagato dan membacanya sekilas.

Kaga melotot sempurna. _Scene_ ini berbahaya. Sangat berbahaya. Kenapa gadis yang terlihat polos itu memilih bagian ini?

"apa aku harus melepaskan pakaianku disini?" tanya Mogami memandang Mutsu bingung. Gadis ini benar-benar berani. _Scene_ dua berisi adegan ranjang dengan keduanya saling bercinta dalam keadaan telanjang. Apa dia sudah gila, Kaga tak ingin yakin dengan apa yang akan disaksikannya nanti.

"adegan ranjang, berarti butuh ranjang" Nagato berdiri sesaat bibirnya berucap. "kau cukup pintar memilih menyerah dari audisi ini dengan memilih _Scene_ kedua untuk kau perankan" Nagato menyentuh lengan Musashi yang masih berdiri didepan mejanya. Memberinya perintah untuk kembali ketempat duduknya.

"kau dikeluarkan" ucap Nagato datar tak berperasaan. Kaga masih bingung dengan keadaannya.

"terimakasih" dan hal yang tak terduga yang keluar dari bibir Mogami adalah ucapan terimakasih. Dia sengaja. Pasti.

Mogami berdiri, berjalan pelan meninggalkan ruangan menuju pintu masuk-keluar. Dan tindakan ini membuat semua orang yang berada disana terdiam tak percaya.

"Haruna-san, kau pilih _scene_ nomor berapa?" Mutsu memandang gadis cantik bersurai hitam diujung sana. Kaga bisa lihat wajahnya memerah. Dia sangat gugup. Terlalu gugup. Bahkan tubuhnya cukup bergetar ditempat duduknya. Nagato terlihat masih menunggu. Kaga tahu, meskipun Nagato terlihat tidak begitu peduli, dia sebenarnya paling ahli dalam menilai kepribadian orang.

"a-aku sudah memiliki tunangan, dan aku pikir aku akan menyerah sampai disini" ucapnya menunduk takut.

"ini hanya syarat audisi. Belum tentu kau akan berperan sama dengan apa yang kau perankan saat ini dalam projek yang kami tangani" Mutsu berucap dewasa.

"ta-tapi, aku tidak suka melakukannya dengan wanita"

"jadi, jika itu pria kau tidak akan menolaknya?"

"b-bukan begitu maksudku, a-aku.."

"kau dikeluarkan"

Nagato tak memandang Haruna saat bicara. Kaga semakin waspada dengan sikap Nagato yang tanpa kompromi dalam memutuskan. Disini Nagato yang memutuskan semuanya.

"apa tidak ada peran lain yang bisa kumainkan?" Haruna masih tak rela.

"kau dikeluarkan"

Haruno menunduk kecewa. Diangkatnya tubuhnya bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan lemah menuju pintu. Kaga bisa lihat harapan gadis itu telah melebur entah kemana. Namun meskipun begitu, Yamato bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Haruna hingga mereka menghilang bersama saat pintu kembali terbuka.

"selanjutnya, Shoukaku-san" Mutsu memandang Shoukaku, gadis berambut putih yang duduk disamping Kaga.

"pilihanmu?" lanjutnya bertanya.

.

.

.

* * *

a/n : Saya selalu merasa gagal kalau update cerita Multichaper tentang KanColle, enggak tahu kenapa.

tapi, untuk yang ini, saya harap saya bisa menyelesaikan sampai akhir.

jangan takut, judul dan isi mungkin gak sesuai harapan. Itu hanya strategi untuk membuat anda **_bahagia._** LOL XD


	2. Chapter 2

PERSAMAAN IDE CERITA, TEMA, CHARA, NAMA TEMPAT DAN ALUR BUKAN MAKSUD SAYA.

TAPI KALAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SAMA. MUNGKIN KITA PERNAH BERADA DALAM SATU MIMPI YANG SAMA.

* * *

 **.**

Disclaimer Chara

by

 _艦隊これくしょん_ _Kadokawa Games_

 **===.===**

Disclaimer Story

by

 _Konten Dewasa_

 _Spica Zoe_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Heroine**_

 **.**

Kaga menghempaskan tubuhnya tanpa perhitungan. Di atas sofa putih berukuran mini tepat di samping Ashigara, sang manajer yang membantunya selama ini. Berbeda dari air muka Kaga yang terlihat begitu lelah dan masam, Ashigara malah begitu antusias menatapnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Kaga- _san_?" tanyanya. Mengubah posisi dimana ia bisa menatap wajah Kaga sepenuhnya. Meskipun yang ditatap masih memejamkan matanya lelah.

Melihat respon Kaga yang tak sesuai harapan. Ashigara bangkit dari posisinya. Melangkah menuju bar di dapur dalam apertemen mereka. Mungkin saja Kaga lelah. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan rasa penat dalam dirinya. Sebuah audisi bukanlah hal yang bisa disepelekan. Apalagi saat Ashigara tahu jika otak dari audisi yang Kaga ikuti siang tadi adalah Nagato.

Ashigara melangkah pelan, meletakkan segelas air dingin di atas meja. Lalu kembali duduk di samping Kaga yang masih sama sejak tadi.

"Ini menyebalkan."

Akhirnya, Kaga bersuara. Mengangkat tubuhnya tegak dan menatap Ashigara dengan tatapan berat. "Benar-benar menyebalkan." Serunya lagi, dengan penekanan yang amat sangat menyedihkan. Diraihnya segelas air yang telah Ashigara sediakan. Meneguknya habis dan meletakkan kembali gelas kosong itu di atas meja. Lalu, menarik sesuatu dari dirinya untuk diserahkan kepada Ashigara.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Ashigara bertanya dengan cemas. Diraihnya lembaran yang diserahkan Kaga padanya. Berharap hasil yang dicapai Kaga bisa memberikan mereka berdua harapan. Setidaknya, meski tidak untuknya, maka Kaga sendiri pun tak apa. Sebab kini, Kaga sangat butuh pertolongan.

"Aku tahu jika aku benar-benar sedang sekarat, Ashigara- _san,_ " ucapnya bangkit meninggalkan sang manajer yang dibalut kepiluhan. Mendengar itu membuatnya menjadi tak berdaya. Tak ditatapnya Kaga setelah kalimat itu menggantung dari bibir artisnya. Dan sambil menunggu kalimat Kaga selanjutnya, Ashigara memilih untuk mengamati apa yang diberikan rekannya.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tak berdaya dan harus menerima peran itu."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat Kaga, Ashigara pun bergeming dalam posisinya. Ini benar-benar mengerikan.

"Sialan." Umpat Kaga dengan makian terpendam.

Kaga diterima.

Bukannya itu sebuah penghargaan akan hasil pencapaian yang telah ia selesaikan?

"Tapi kau benar-benar diterima. Kaga- _san_!" Ashigara bahkan tak mampu bernapas normal saat mendapati hasil audisi Kaga yang membuatnya tercengang. Ini bukan audisi kelas menengah. Ini adalah audisi kelas atas, karena Nagato orang yang berperan di dalamnya.

Ashigara, tanpa pikir panjang, langsung bangkit dari tempatnya dan meraih Kaga yang sedang berdiri di posisinya. Memeluknya dengan tawa dan kebahagiaan. Kaga lolos audisi, dan mendapat peran penting dalam sebuah film arahan Nagato. Bukankah itu patut dirayakan?

"Ini tak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan." Kaga mendesah bosan. Meski ia masih membiarkan Ashigara mendekapnya.

"Kau mau aku membayangkan apa?" Ashigara melepas dekapannya. Lembaran itu masih ia genggam dan kini ia menatap Kaga dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Ini peran penting. Peran kedua. Lawan main pemeran utama. Ini luar biasa! "Kita akan kembali ke jalan yang benar Kaga- _san._ Kita akan makan empat sehat lima sempurna kembali, tidak akan ada lagi tunggakan asuransi jiwa, apertemen dan lainnya." Serunya bahagia. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu jauh berbeda dari apa yang Kaga tampilkan. Seandainya Ashigara tahu, peran apa yang akan ia mainkan.

"Aku curiga jika ini film dewasa." Kaga menarik diri menjauh dari dekapan Ashigara. Sejak tadi ia masih memikirkannya. Semua juri yang hadir pun jelas-jelas dikenal sebagai pemain dewasa. Meski ia sendiri tidak kenal siapapun selain Nagato.

"Lalu, jika ini film dewasa, kau mau keluar?" Ashigara memandang Kaga sengit. Tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan mengintimidasi dan penuh dengan aura membunuh. Membuat Kaga susah menelan ludahnya.

"Ini bukan sembarangan film dewasa, Ashigara- _san-_ " Kalimat Kaga belum selesai, saat kemudian Ashigara lebih dulu menyentuh bahunya. Memandangnya dengan tatapan berat dan tidak mau peduli. Satu yang Ashigara pikirkan hanyalah, bagaimana caranya mereka bertahan hidup. Itu saja.

"Aku sudah bilang _'kan_? Jika dalam bulan ini kau tidak dapat peran, aku akan mengundurkan diri dan menerima tawaran untuk menjadi manager artis lain. Kau sudah kuperingatkan. Jika kau masih mau bermain-main, bermainlah sendirian."

Itu adalah kalimat paling menakutkan yang Kaga dengarkan. Ashigara bisa menjadi sosok yang penuh dengan ketulusan dan senyuman, sisi malaikatnya adalah hal yang paling menonjol. Tapi jika ia sedang kesal dan marah, jiwa iblis menguasainya, dan Kaga tidak bisa berkutik.

Kaga tak lagi melihat bayangan sang manager, yang mungkin sudah masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Kaga sendirian. Termenung entah untuk apa. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada audisi siang tadi. Audisi yang paling menyeramkan dalam hidupnya.

* * *

 _"_ _Kau diterima."_

 _EH?!_

 _Semua mata para peserta audisi melotot tak percaya. Pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Nagato bagai petir yang tak terduga. Diterima? Kaga diterima? Padahal ia belum melakukan peran audisi._

 _Tidak hanya Kaga, Shoukaku dan Zuikaku pun terperangah tak percaya. Meski masih dengan napas terengah dan masih saling menindih di sana. Mereka baru selesai memainkan perannya. Bercumbu satu sama lain dengan sangat luar biasa._

 _"_ _A-aku diterima?" tanya Kaga tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya semudah itu. Ini tidak benar, apa ia sedang berada dalam sebuah acara televisi? Jika iya, Kaga ingin tahu di mana kamera tersembunyi itu kini berada._

 _"_ _Tidak perlu kuulangi. Kau, Shoukaku-_ san _dan Zuikaku-_ san. _Kalian diterima."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku belum-"_

 _Iya, Kaga belum melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan kemampuannya. Ini tidak akan bisa memuaskan batinnya. Saat yang lain mengikuti cara bermain dengan benar, kenapa ia sendiri yang merasa dikecualikan? Kaga masih ingin bertanya lebih banyak tentang alasan dibalik keputusan Nagato, jika saja wanita itu tidak langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang audisi. Meninggalkannya dengan pertanyaan yang masih belum selesai dari mulutnya. Mengabaikannya, membelakanginya yang kini hanya memandang tak percaya. Langkahnya yang tegas membuat siapapun akan terdiam sesaat, sama seperti apa yang sedang Kaga alami saat ini._

 _Tapi bukankah ini bagus? Kurang lebih hasil seperti inilah yang diinginkan Kaga. Ia diterima, dan dianggap lolos audisi, bukankah ia dinyatakan berhasil? Ia tidak perlu lagi khawatir tentang riwayat hidupnya yang nyaris menjadi malang. Jika ia sudah diterima, hidupnya akan kembali sejaterah._

 _"_ _Tiga puluh menit lagi, Oyoda-_ san _akan menjemput kalian, jadi gunakan waktu yang diberikan untuk istirahat. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Mutsu memberikan beberapa intruksi sebelum ia pun ikut berlalu dari ruangan itu. Bersama Musashi yang masih setia menunggunya. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih terdiam tak berdaya._

 _"_ _Mutsu-_ san, _apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku belum mengikuti audisi." Kaga masih belum bisa menerima keputusannya. Ditatapnya Mutsu dengan penuh permohonan. Ia tak mau dimanipulasi dengan cara seperti ini. Paling tidak, berikan alasan yang bisa ia terima._

 _Mutsu menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya wajah Kaga yang terlihat ingin tahu, bergantian dengan wajah kedua orang gadis yang sekarang sedang merapikan pakaiannya. Wajah mereka masih terlihat memerah karena klimaks panjang yang baru mereka rasakan._

 _"_ _Sederhananya, Nagato-_ san _sedang tidak punya waktu banyak untuk melihat bakatmu. Kaga-_ san. _" jawabnya dengan seringaian yang tak Kaga mengerti. Disamping itu, Musashi sudah melangkah melewati mereka dengan senyum yang tak terartikan. Membuat kedua gadis lainnya bergidik ngeri. "Mungkin ia sedang lapar." Bisik Mutsu lembut dengan senyum tipis sebelum menghilang dari sana. Dari pandangan tiga orang gadis yang berwajah tak berdosa._

 _._

 _"_ _K-ka-kalian melihatnya kan?!" kali ini, Kaga tak menduga Zuikaku bersuara. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar nyeri. Sedikit agak berlebihan. "Mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu pada kita!" lanjutnya membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak._

 _"_ _Tenanglah, Zuikaku-_ san, _kita tidak boleh menunduh mereka seperti itu." respon positif yang ingin Kaga dengar._

 _Kaga meneguhkan hatinya. Setidaknya, ia masih punya kesempatan untuk menolak apapun yang menurutnya tidak benar di pertemuan tiga puluh menit lagi, nanti._

 _._

 _Mutsu menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di depan ruangan pribadi Nagato. Sedang Musashi menunggu perintah untuk diperdaya. "Aku akan memanggilmu nanti, Musashi-_ san. _" pesannya pada Musashi sebelum mereka berpisah. Mutsu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, sedang Musashi berlalu ke tempat lain. Tiga puluh menit bukanlah waktu yang banyak. Mutsu bisa menduga jika tiga puluh menit bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk memuaskan rasa haus Nagato akan dirinya. Bukankah itu yang Mutsu sebut dengan 'lapar'?_

 _"_ _Lama menunggu, Nagato-_ san _" Nagato bisa merasakan kehadiran rekannya dari belakang. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia mendengar suara pintu tertutup dan terkunci, lalu detik berikutnya ia sudah merasakan ada sebuah sentuhan yang meraih tubuhnya dari belakang._

 _"_ _Bagaimana? Siap dengan makan siang?" godanya lagi, sambil menekan tubuhnya lebih menempel ke tubuh Nagato. Memberikan sensasi berbeda dari apa yang Nagato bayangkan. Sebuah dada berisi yang membuatnya begitu nyaman?_

 _"_ _Aku tidak lapar." Nagato berucap cukup datar. Membuat Mutsu tertawa dan mempererat dekapannya._

 _"_ _Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Nagato-_ san. _Pergi setelah melihat pemandangan seperti itu, apa tidak membuatmu terangsang? Jika kau bertanya padaku, aku akan menjawab iya untukmu." Mutsu memainkan kedua tangannya untuk meraih kancing-kancing yang masih mengait anggun. Membalut tubuh ideal Nagato sempurna. Ia melakukannya dari belakang, dari balik punggung Nagato, dan masih sambil mendekapnya. Berusaha memancing Nagato untuk memiliki selera agar memakan dirinya._

 _"_ _Tiga puluh menit bukan waktu yang lama, Mutsu." Nagato masih bergeming meski kini tangan-tangan nakal itu sudah melepas semua kaitan kancing kemejanya. Lalu, menjalar masuk ke dalam celananya. Benar-benar perjuangan yang patut dihargai. Tidak tinggal diam, lidah basah yang kini sudah membercaki kulit leher Nagato yang tersembunyi._

 _"_ _Jangan buang-buang waktu Nagato-_ san. _Waktu tiga puluh menitmu, sudah mendekati_ limit- _nya." Mutsu membalik tubuh Nagato sepihak, lalu dengan geram ia mengecup bibir milik sang sutradara dan memaksanya bercumbu. Sapuan lidahnya terasa begitu liar. Diraihnya lidah Nagato yang bersembunyi malu-malu dalam sarangnya. Diraihnya, diajaknya berdansa dengan lidah miliknya. Suara kecupan bergema di seluruh ruangan. Nagato tak mau kalah. Dimanfaatkannya kedua tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Mutsu. Satu sisi meremas payudaranya, dan satu sisi lain meremas pinggulnya. Mutsu terpekik._

 _"_ _Ahhh..." satu desahan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Tarian lidah mereka berhenti. Mutsu terengah-engah dalam tatapan mata Nagato. Kedua tangannya yang masih setia melingkar di leher Nagato semakin ia pererat. Wajah Mutsu memerah karena nafsu yang mengambil alih tubuhnya. Indah dan menawan, itulah yang Nagato simpulkan._

 _"_ _Wajahmu, apakah harus terlihat begitu?" Nagato menarik mundur langkahnya, membawa tubuh Mutsu ikut serta. Seirama, dengan satu kecupan yang kini sudah kembali terpaut di antara mereka. Dengan tangan yang masih meraba dan menekan penuh sensasi sebelah payudara yang masih terbungkus rapi. Hingga langkah mereka terhenti oleh posisi meja yang memang Nagato pikir cocok untuk menjadi tempat mereka bercinta._

 _"_ _Tinggal dua puluh menit lagi, Nagato-_ san. _Aku tak yakin kau bisa melakukannya." Mustu, meski wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah karena sensasi-sensasi yang ia rasa begitu membakarnya. Tapi ia masih sanggup menjahili Nagato dengan godaan-godaan khasnya._

 _"_ _Kita lihat, siapa yang meminta lebih nanti." Nagato menyeringai nakal untuk pertama kali dalam permainan ini. Membuat Mutsu belum sempat menerjemah seringaian miliknya, namun tahu-tahu sudah mendapati dirinya terangkat dan mendarat di atas meja._

 _"_ _Waktunya makan." Bisik Nagato sebelum ia kembali mengecup Mutsu dengan nafsu. Membuat Mutsu mendesah berkali-kali dalam kecupan dahsyat yang Nagato hadiahkan. Diraihnya leher Nagato dalam posisi ini. Posisi berbaring di atas meja kerja yang menjadi tempat Nagato bekerja, sedang tangan Nagato siap bekerja untuk menelanjangi mangsanya._

 _Mutsu tak mampu menjerit, saat ia rasakan sudah ada sesuatu yang membela kewanitaannya perlahan. Terselip di antara lipatan pribadi miliknya, yang mungkin sudah menjadi hak milik Nagato ketika mereka bercinta. Jeritan yang tertahan itu, ia ubah menjadi desahan. Sesekali Nagato melepas kecupannya dan disitulah kesempatan Mutsu mengadu dalam desahan nafsunya. Ia terbakar. Nagato membakarnya hingga ia menjadi begitu membara._

 _"_ _N-nagato-_ sannnhhnnn..." _rintihnya panjang._ _Nagato tak peduli. Ditariknya rok yang membalut tubuh bawah Mutsu. Dan setelahnya membiarkan celana dalam kekasihnya lolos dari kaki jenjangnya. Menampilkan sesuatu yang selalu menjadi ketertarikannya. Mutsu tak meronta, tenaganya telah habis hanya karena permainan Nagato lebih berbahaya kali ini ia rasa._

 _Nagato berjongkok, ditekannya kedua kaki Mutsu semakin melebar, agar ia bisa menatap apa yang ia inginkan di bawah sana. Makanannya._

 _"_ _Nagato-_ san... _se-sepertinya, waktumu.. akan se-segera habiss... ahhhh..." Mutsu kelimpungan. Sapuan lidah Nagato tanpa ampun telah menjamah daerah intimnya. Memaksanya untuk terus mendesah dan bersorak penuh bahagia._

 _"_ _Aaahhh... hnnn... Na-nagatttoooo... aahhh..." cercanya tak beraturan. Daging lunak itu menghancurkan pertahanan dirinya. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kiri dan ke kanan, sedang matanya hanya terpejam. "Ahhnnn... le-lebih... le-bbihhhh... ceepaa... ttt.. ahhnnn..." rintihnya tak tertahan. Menahan sensasi nafsu yang tertuang dalam cairan nafsunya yang mengalir dari lubang kenikmatannya._

 _Ia melemah._

 _Ia tak berdaya._

 _Ia kehabisan tenaga._

 _"_ _Terimakasih makanannya."_

 _Nagato mengusap sisa cairan di mulutnya dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu memandang wajah Mutsu yang masih terengah di tempatnya. Di kecupnya ringan bibir yang terbuka itu, sambil tangannya menyentuh lembut puncak payudara milik tahanannya. Sambil tersenyum, sedang jari-jarinya bermain di sana. Membuat Mutsu kembali menggeligat dengan sisa tenaga yang ada._

 _"_ _Kau hanya punya waktu lima menit, untuk memperbaiki penampilanmu. Mutsu. Waktu tiga puluh menit kita hampir habis." Dan setelah kalimat itu terdengar sayup dalam pendengarannya. Bayangan sang pemilik suara pun kian menghilang._

 _"_ _Di-dia benar-benar lapar.." batin Mutsu yang juga ikut merasakan lelah._

* * *

Kaga dan Ashigara saling bertatapan pagi ini. Tidak ada sarapan pagi. Tidak ada senyuman. Kaga sudah melihat sebuah tumpukkan tas dan koper di sisi pintu utama. Ya, siapa lagi yang berulah jika tidak manajernya sendiri, Ashigara.

Saat subuh tadi, Ashigara telah membuat Kaga mendesah kesal karena ancamannya yang tidak main-main. Dengan bunyi-bunyian yang sengaja ia ciptakan saat membereskan barang-barangnya agar Kaga terbangun dan menghargai rasa kesalnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Ashigara memasang tampang kesalnya. Bagaimana tidak kesal jika peluang sebagus ini tidak Kaga terima. Segala perjanjian umum dalam kontrak sudah disertakan dalam lembaran yang malam tadi mereka baca. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Semua baik-baik saja. Apalagi saat dunia tahu Nagato adalah dalangnya. Tidak usah diragukan lagi kan?

"Nagato itu sutradara terkenal-"

"Iya, aku tahu." Potong Kaga cepat. Kesal rasanya mengulang hal-hal yang sama berkali-kali.

"Jadi apa masalahmu?!" geram Ashigara. Kedua tangannya yang menyilang di dada membuat kesannya semakin berkuasa. Kaga kembali menimbang, masalah apa yang sebenarnya ada dalam jiwanya. Rasanya memang terlalu mudah baginya untuk langsung diterima. Tapi, bukankah Mutsu sudah menjelaskan alasannya mengapa?

"Kaga- _san_!" bentak Ashigara lagi, penuh dengan keseriusan. Membuat Kaga jadi semakin tak bisa memutuskan.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan kutandatangani!" akhirnya. Dengan segala hal yang tak sempat ia pikirkan matang-matang, Kaga meraih sebuah pena dan langsung menandatangani lembaran yang menjadi masalah mereka sejak malam tadi. Melihat itu, Ashigara mulai menabur senyum di wajahnya. Diraihnya cepat lembaran itu dan menunduk hormat pada Kaga yang terlihat kesal.

"Kaga- _san._ Bukannya aku bermaksud jahat padamu. Percayalah padaku, ini adalah peran yang akan membuatmu bersinar, bahkan lebih dari sebelumnya. Ini adalah karier yang cemerlang. Dan lagi pula, kau itu sudah dewasa. Bercintalah sesekali dengan pria-pria di luar sana. Mereka akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya menjadi wanita dewasa." Serunya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Kaga yang entah kenapa sangat ingin melempar sesuatu di kepala manajernya.

Tapi, secepat mungkin Kaga mendamaikan dirinya sendiri. Mungkin Ashigara benar. Ini adalah peran yang sangat berbeda dari apa yang pernah ia perankan dulu. Demi kelangsungan hidupnya. Demi pengakuan dunia akan bakatnya, dan juga demi kebutuhan ekonomi yang ia pikir sangat perlu ia perjuangkan. Maka Kaga memutuskan, ia akan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya dalam peran ini. Peran...

* * *

"Peranmu sebagai seorang lesbian kaya raya yang memperjuangkan nilai dan kelas seks di atas segalanya." seorang wanita muda memberi arahan yang teramat sangat membuat Kaga lupa menutup mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

Di tengah keramaian.

Sebuah _script_ secara singkat sedang dibacakan. Penokohan, penjiwaan karakter dan ...

"Tunggu... tunggu... tunggu dulu." Kaga memotong cepat sebelum perkenalan tokoh yang ia perankan diumbar lebih banyak. Ia rasa, ada yang tak sejalan dengan jalan pikirnya disini. Ada sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ia mengerti. "Bukankah kalian bilang _script_ di audisi itu kemungkinan besar tidak kami perankan? Lalu, mengapa jadi begini?" tanyanya ingin tahu. Ia menurut, ia setuju karena ia rasa memang peran di audisi dibuat sulit hanya untuk mengetahui bakat yang dimiliki para peserta uji. Tapi sekarang kenapa tidak ada perbedaan?

"Sebenarnya kita akan membuat film apa?" tanyanya sengit, tidak suka dan resah. Dipandang-pandanginya satu per satu wajah di sana. Mutsu hanya diam. Yamato memainkan ujung rambutnya. Musashi sibuk membaca _script_ dan Nagato... _dia mendekat!_ Batin Kaga sedikit cemas. Wajah Nagato memang jauh lebih menyeramkan dari apapun.

Semua persiapan _shooting_ telah disediakan. Hanya untuk beberapa _scene_ singkat, sekedar perkenalan dari kepribadian karakter yang akan diperankan para pemain. Setidaknya, semua pemain sudah berada di dalam jalur yang benar. Mereka sudah lebih dulu mengenali satu persatu karakter di dalam _script,_ tanpa tahu karakter mana yang akan mereka mainkan. Jadi setidaknya mereka tidak perlu terkejut jika akhirnya keputusan pemilihan pemain telah mereka kantungi. Lalu, kenapa Kaga malah protes saat ia akhirnya mendapatkan karakter yang ia anggap tidak waras?

"Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kami sudah mengirimimu segala hal yang harus kau pelajari?" Nagato mendekat tegas. Aura kegelapan mulai terasa di sekitarnya. Melihat itu Musashi menghela napas berat. Dihentikannya membaca _script_ dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauh dari aura gelap itu.

"Ta-tapi, menjadi seorang lesbian itu... a-agak," Kaga menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Seakan tak ada yang mampu ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Percuma saja, tatapan Nagato sangatlah mengerikan.

Melihat artisnya dipojokkan, Ashigara bukannya mengambil tindakan. Dipilihnya posisi paling nyaman untuk memerhatikan apa yang sedang terjadi di sana. Baginya, Kaga memang butuh peran ini. Agar ia berkembang. Agar ia mengerti beginilah kerasnya dunia hiburan.

"Dengar!" Nagato tidak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk meyakini Kaga. Ditariknya dirinya untuk berbicara pada semua orang yang berada di sana. Ada Shoukaku yang terlihat menunduk cemas. Yamato yang hanya tetap seperti itu pada posisinya. Juga _crew-crew_ yang bertugas. Semuanya menjadi harap-harap cemas. Bukan sekali dua kali mereka berada dalam lingkungan kerja bersama Nagato. Ia dikenal sebagai sang monster jika sudah berkerja.

"Ini adalah pekerjaan yang benar-benar menyita waktu dan pikiranku. Segala hal telah kupersiapkan dengan sangat maksimal. Aku tidak ingin apapun yang terjadi di antara kalian, merusak rencanaku." Ucapnya tegas, memandangi satu per satu mereka yang bernyawa. "Terutama kau Kaga- _san_." Akhirnya sambil mengangkat tangannya dan membuat Kaga menjadi satu-satunya yang tertuduh dari puluhan orang di sana. "Sudah kuperingatkan padamu sejak awal, untuk mundur karena dunia ini tidak cocok untukmu. Tapi kau memilih untuk berjuang. Nikmatilah keputusanmu."

Kaga merasa ada satu tusukan panah di dadanya. Jantungnya berpacuh cepat, tetapi bukan karena jatuh cinta. Ia seakan dibunuh hanya dengan kalimat Nagato. Tepat sasaran ke jantungnya. Membuatnya merasa begitu sangat diremehkan. Tapi, meskipun merasa tertantang dan ingin diakui, bagi Kaga menjadi seorang lesbian dengan _script_ seperti ini rasanya begitu hina. Apa harus ia orangnya?

Setelah Nagato berlalu dari Kaga, Mutsu pun memilih untuk mendekati gadis itu. Setidaknya ia tahu bagaimana latarbelakang Kaga. Peran dalam drama keluarga tak akan bisa membawanya ke dunia yang sesungguhnya. Nagato pun memikirkan berat untuk memakai Kaga dalam peran ini. Tetapi, sejak pertama melihat Kaga dalam satu tatapan, Nagato bisa memutuskan satu hal. Ia bisa memakai Kaga. Gadis itu sempurna untuk peran ini. Sangat sempurna. Tak ada lagi kekurangan dalam memutuskan peran apa yang akan Kaga mainkan, meskipun Nagato yakin jika kepercayaan dirilah yang menjadi masalahnya. Untuk itu, ia bertanya pada Kaga saat audisi. Dan Kaga pun memutuskan untuk ikut bertempur meski ia tidak tahu dengan siapa ia akan berperang.

"Ini peran yang sempurna untukmu." Mutsu berbicara lembut. Lebih mengena ke hati dan membuat Kaga berpikir lebih jernih. "Menjadi seorang lesbian tidaklah buruk. Cinta tak harus memilih dengan siapa ia akan berlabuh, ia mencari tempatnya sendiri dan mengisi tempat itu dengan caranya sendiri." Lanjut Mutsu menjelaskan. Ya, sebagaimana ia dan Nagato. Mungkin ia ingin mengatakan seperti itu. Ditatapnya Nagato dalam satu kilasan singkat, wajah yang begitu ia cintai, dan ia tidak akan menyesal.

"Ta-tapi, lihat! Peran ini diwajibkan melakukan hubungan seksual lebih banyak dari yang aku pikirkan." Kaga menunjukkan beberapa kata dalam lembar yang ia pegang pada Mutsu. Membuat Mutsu tersenyum lembut karenanya. Apa ini karena drama keluarga? Atau karena Kaga-nya yang terlalu polos tiada tara.

"Itu tidak akan membuatmu hamil, Kaga- _san._ " bisiknya pelan, agar tidak ada yang mendengar ucapannya. Membuat Kaga memerah karena malu. Sialan! Mereka pikir ia perawan busuk apa?

"Masalahku hanyalah, aku tidak pernah melakukannya di depan khayalak ramai." Umpat Kaga menahan kesal. Ini sudah keterlaluan pikirnya. Siapa juga yang sudi melakukan hal sememalukan itu di depan mata semua orang?

Mendengar itu, Mutsu menyeringai penuh kejutan. Ditariknya pandangannya menatap Yamato yang sudah tersenyum padanya. Lalu Musashi yang sudah melangkah kembali mendekati arena. Dan setelah dua orang itu mendekat, Mutsu menatap Kaga yang tampak bingung dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Untuk itu mereka berada di sini. Semua hal yang akan kita lakukan sudah dipertimbangkan sematang-matangnya. Sejak pertama memandangmu, aku sudah yakin jika kau tidak mengenal mereka. Padahal yang lain jelas-jelas sudah menyebut diri mereka siapa." Mutsu menyeringai.

Kaga mengerutkan dahinya semakin tak mengerti.

"Perkenalkan dia, Yamato. Salah satu artis _AV_ yang cukup terkenal. Sudah hampir enam tahun berkarir dan telah membintangi lebih dari dua puluh lima-"

Kaga terperangah tak percaya. Yamato salah satunya? Tidak ia duga.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kaga- _san._ Sebenarnya aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantumu. Tapi Nagato- _san_ bilang, ia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi gurumu." Yamato dengan cepat memotong penjelasan Mutsu, dan langsung meraih tangan Kaga dengan seenaknya. Bergelut manja dilengan gadis itu, membuat Kaga merinding karenanya.

"Aku Musashi," dan sepertinya ada yang tidak suka dengan pemandangan ini. Kaga menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali. "Hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari Yamato." Serunya datar, tak berminat dan tak bersemangat.

"Se-senang bertemu dengan kalian." entah kenapa rasanya lidah Kaga menjadi keluh untuk berucap. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Apa dirinya akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka? Tidak.. tidak... tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Dan terlebih lagi, tadi. Jika Kaga tidak salah dengar, ucapan Yamato membuatnya menjadi lebih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Gadis berpenampilan gagah itu rasanya telah mendengar istilah 'guru' dan 'melatih' maksudnya apa?

"Nagato- _san_ tahu potensimu tidak terlalu menonjol pada adegan percintaan di atas ranjang. Sedangkan di film ini hal yang paling banyak kau lakukan nanti adalah hubungan seks. Untuk itu, dia sengaja memilihkanmu guru terbaik. Lebih baik dan berpotensi dibandingkan Yamato dan Musashi." Serunya mantap.

Hal yang tak pernah Kaga pikirkan. Menjadi artis bukanlah impiannya. Ia hanya kebetulan memiliki wajah yang lumayan tampan, jika orang menyebutkan. Tapi sayang, potensi wajahnya yang berkelas dan berciri khas tidak dimanfaatkan dengan tepat. Peran drama keluarga membuatnya hanya jalan di tempat. Kaga butuh sesuatu yang menjadikannya diri sendiri. Untuk itu, Nagato ingin memolesnya, membiarkan ia berdiri dengan bakat alami yang ia punya. Kaga akan menjadi bintang. Ia akan menjadi harta karun. Nagato bisa menjamin, jika Kaga mau diajak kerja sama.

"Guru?" ulang Kaga hati-hati. Semua telinga yang mendengar menjadi was-was tak terkira. Kenyataan bahwa mereka merekrut dua orang pemain _AV_ saja sudah buat geleng-geleng kepala. Apalagi sampai menampilkan apa yang mereka sebut 'Guru terbaik'. Rasanya Ashigara pun penasaran di tempatnya. Kaga masih berusaha untuk menerima kenyataan. Hingga dalam satu teriakan, semua mata beralih ke tempat lain.

"Permisi. Akagi- _san_ telah tiba."

Seorang pria memberikan kabar itu pada Nagato dalam ucapan yang mampu didengar oleh semua orang. Mendengar itu, Nagato berdiri secara spontan. Yamato menyeringai kejam. Musashi hanya diam, sedang Mutsu melangkah mendekati telinga Kaga dan berbisik "Dia telah datang." Sambil membuat nada-nada yang membuat Kaga merinding.

Nagato melangkah meninggalkan semua orang yang ada di area _shooting._ Akan lebih sopan jika ia sendiri yang menjemput tamu kehormatan, guru terbaik. Bukankah begitu cara dunia ini berkerja?

Kaga menelan ludahnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Tatapan Mutsu menjadi tatapan paling mengerikan yang pernah ia terima. Sambil menunggu guru terbaik itu datang, Kaga melempar pandangannya ke mana saja untuk mengetahui di mana Ashigara berada. Ia ingin bicara, setidaknya sebagai manajer, Ashigara punya wewenang untuk melakukan penolakan. Tapi saat mata Kaga menemukan satu objek yang ia cari, alangkah kesalnya rasanya saat wajah Ashigara tersenyum padanya, mengangkat tangannya seakan ia ingin berteriak "Semangat!" untuknya.

 _Sial!_

Seorang wanita memasuki ruangan. Bukan main keterkejutan Kaga saat mendapati semua mata kini mengarah pada sang tamu. Ia tersenyum pada semua orang. Menunduk ramah memberikan salam pada semua orang. Pakaiannya yang terlihat mewah namun sederhana. Ia menggunakan beberapa aksesoris pada tubuhnya. Tapi tidak telalu berlebihan. Seperti seorang remaja yang akan bermain dengan teman-temannya. Dia tampak... lugu.

"Mutsu. Teman lama." Nagato menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Mutsu yang tersenyum ramah. Membiarkan mata mereka saling mengikat, sedang Kaga hanya memilih bersembunyi di balik punggung Mutsu. Sampai ia diperkenalkan.

"Senang melihatmu di sini Akagi- _san._ Maaf membuang waktumu untuk hal seperti ini." Mutsu beramah-tama sesuai keahliannya.

"Ini membuatku begitu terhormat, Mutsu- _san._ Bertemu dengan kalian semua. Juga Yamato dan Musashi yang telah menjadi orang yang kukagumi." Ucapnya tanpa melunturkan segarispun senyuman dalam wajahnya.

"Wow, mereka tidak main-main. Akagi- _san_ 'kan? Ini menakjubkan jika mereka bisa mengajaknya berkerja sama." Bisik-bisik terdengar dari arah belakang. Zuikaku dan Shoukaku pun masih tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Setidaknya, dengan keterperangahan seperti itu, mereka pasti mengenal Akagi yang sebenarnya.

"Kau tahu. Dia bisa melakukan apapun saat bercinta. Dia adalah _the queen of seks_."

"Aku suka warna matanya yang selalu membuat orang-orang hanyut karena perannya. Dia bukan artis sembarangan."

"Dia kelas atas." Bisik-bisik yang mungkin tak pernah bisa Kaga dengar untuk saat ini.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menjadi muridku?" Akagi memandang Nagato penuh pertanyaan. Rasanya ia tak melihat ada yang butuh arahan di anrata Yamato dan Musashi bahkan Mutsu pun rasanya tak perlu lagi diajarkan sesuatu darinya.

Mendengar itu, Mutsu menggeser langkahnya. Hingga satu raut menjadi begitu asing bagi Akagi. Sedikit hening sesaat, dan Kaga memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya, mempersatukan pandangannya pada Akagi yang saat itu tak berkedip memandangnya.

Suasana seakan berubah menjadi musim semi dengan bunga-bunga Sakura yang bermekaran. Pertemuan keempat mata itu begitu lama, detik-detik yang terbuang, tapi bagaikan tahun-tahun yang terlewati. Mutsu tersenyum senang. Yamato dan Musashi pun mungkin merasakan hal yang sama. Kaga sampai tak berani menarik pandangannya dari Akagi yang tak ia mengerti kenapa begitu lama menatapinya. Wanita ini cantik. Sungguh cantik. Kaga pun mengakuinya. Dalam diam, mereka seakan berinteraksi melalui batin. Mengikat setiap napas dengan kekaguman, itu menurut Kaga, dan bagaimana menurut Akagi?

"Penis?" ucapnya penuh tanya.

Rusak sudah khayalan Mutsu tentang musim semi yang bertabur bunga dengan kisah cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ucapan tak terduga Akagi merusak segalanya. Yamato hanya menyeringai paksa sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Seakan ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Sedang Musashi, sama saja tak bereaksi. Dan Nagato hanya mencoba untuk memaklumi.

"Apa hanya aku yang lupa kalau kesepakatan kita adalah hanya melatih perempuan?"

Mutsu terkekeh penuh penyesalan. Ah rusak sudah citra gadis lugu Akagi di mata Kaga saat pertama jumpa. Padahal tadi ia tersenyum begitu lembut. Sekarang, mulai dari pertanyaan itu, semua senyumnya memudar berubah menjadi pandangan kesal. Akagi mendesis beberapa kali saat tahu Kaga adalah seorang pria.

"Dia wanita. Kau bisa memeriksanya." Nagato kelimpungan. Menghadapi Akagi bukan keahliannya. "Mutsu, biarkan dia mendekat." Perintahnya pada Mutsu yang langsung menyeret Kaga ke hadapan Akagi. Rasanya Kaga benar-benar direndahkan sebagai wanita.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya bercanda." Akagi menolak untuk memandang. Membuat Yamato menyeringai sangat terpaksa untuk kedua kalinya. Ia sebenarnya sedang kesal. "Wanita ini!" geramnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh istirahat, sementara aku akan berunding dengan Akagi- _san._ " perintah mutlak dari Nagato yang disampaikan untuk kedua kalinya oleh Mutsu. Kaga membuang napasnya lega. Mulai sekarang, ia pasti akan mengalami masa-masa tersulit dalam hidupnya.

.

"Kaga - _san,_ kemari!" Ashigara langsung menyeret Kaga ke suatu tempat saat Kaga lebih memilih untuk menenangkan kegelisahaannya di luar ruangan. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang cukup penting bagi Ashigara agar cepat ia sampaikan pada Kaga. Biar bagaiamanpun Kaga adalah anak asuhnya.

"Lihat." Ashigara memperlihatkan sebuah tampilan pada layar ponselnya. Sebuah artikel, juga beberapa gambar tentang...

"Akagi?" tanyanya menjaga sikap. Ashigara mengangguk mantap. Kaga tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengerti situasi.

"Ini beberapa profil tentangnya. Juga segala jejak kariernya. Dia tidak pernah menjadi bagian kategori artis _AV_ hanya saja ia sering mengambil peran dewasa. Dan ini salah satu film yang bahkan lebih berbahaya dari _AV_ yang layak tayang oleh pemerintah Jepang. Yang ini sampai tidak boleh tayang di Jepang." Bisik Ashigara agar ini menjadi pembicaraan mereka saja. Kaga tertarik untuk memerhatikan. Ditelusurinya tiap kata yang ada di sana. Artikel manca negara, dan untung saja ia masih paham beberapa.

"Dia artis internasional. Kau akan menjadi bintang. Kaga- _san._ Setidaknya kau telah berhadapan dengan artis sekelas Akagi." Seru Ashigara bahagia. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan air muka Kaga.

"Apa untungnya bagiku. Dia bukan lawan mainku." Serunya menimbang, membuat Ashigara kembali ke dunia sebenarnya. Benar juga. Mereka belum tahu siapa lawan main Kaga. Bukankah seharusnya _Heroine_ muncul dipermulaan?

"Astaga. Kenapa tidak ada yang bertanya sejak tadi, siapa tokoh utamanya?" kesal Ashigara yang sudah lebih dulu jatuh sebelum mempertinggi mimpinya. Mimpi tentang kepopuleran Kaga kelak. Dan kehidupan diatas normal yang akan mereka raih kembali.

.

.

"Pokoknya. Kau harus menjadi bintang. Kaga- _san_!" seru Ashigara dengan semangat membara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

NB :

 _AV_ is...


	3. Chapter 3

PERSAMAAN IDE CERITA, TEMA, CHARA, NAMA TEMPAT DAN ALUR BUKAN MAKSUD SAYA.

TAPI KALAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SAMA. MUNGKIN KITA PERNAH BERADA DALAM SATU MIMPI YANG SAMA.

* * *

 **.**

Disclaimer Chara

by

 _艦隊これくしょん_ _Kadokawa Games_

 **===.===**

Disclaimer Story

by

 _Konten Dewasa_

 _Spica Zoe_

 _._

* * *

 _ **Tinggal bersama**_

 _ **.**_

"Sederhananya, Akiyama tidak begitu mencintai kekasihnya,"

Kaga merespon penjelasan sang manajer hanya dengan anggukan kecil yang terlihat tidak begitu percaya diri. Sambil mengamati hal apa yang Ashigara temukan di lembaran yang sama dengan apa yang ia baca.

Meskipun begitu ia masih tidak terlalu paham isinya.

"Dia seorang _lesbian_ yang pemilih." Sambung Ashigara. "Mungkin masih ragu menunjukan jati dirinya." sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya, bersamaan dengan kedua bahunya, juga bibirnya yang mengerucut menandakan jika ia juga tidak begitu paham apa maksudnya, dan memandang Kaga.

"Cerita yang membingungkan." Respon Kaga menyandarkan tubuhnya. Diletakkannya lembaran-lembaran itu di atas meja. Sedang Ashigara hanya memandanginya saja.

"Kau hanya belum begitu paham dunia kaum _lesbian_ , Kaga- _san_."

"Jadi kau mau bilang jika aku harus memahaminya?" balas Kaga gesit, dengan mimik wajah yang sedikit berlebihan.

Oh ayolah. Kaga benci mengakuinya, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat tidak suka peran ini.

"Peran yang sangat tidak bermoral." Bisik Kaga sedikit menahan kesal. Yang membuat Ashigara ikut merasa kesal karena sikapnya.

Suasana malam hari yang harusnya mereka gunakan dalam damai sambil mempelajari sisi-sisi lain dari karakter-karakter yang ada atau yang akan Kaga perankan, menjadi tidak nyaman hanya karena masalah yang tidak begitu penting.

Ashigara bangkit dengan emosi kesal. Lagi-lagi ia mendengarkan ketidaksukaan Kaga. Ditatapnya Kaga dalam-dalam, sambil mendengus penuh emosi yang tertahan. Diarahkannya telunjuknya ke wajah Kaga. Menekannya dengan setiap ucapan tegasnya.

"Apapun peranmu. Kau. Tidak. Boleh. Protes."

Setelah Ashigara berlalu, mendesahlah Kaga meratapi semua hal yang mungkin akan sangat melelahkan bagi dirinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Nagato, Mutsu, dan Shoukaku. Hanya tiga wanita itu yang Kaga kenal dalam lokasi _shooting_ kali ini. Mengambil tempat di sebuah bar manipulasi hasil kerja seluruh tim, untuk keperluan _shooting_ yang Kaga pikir akan berlangsung di sebuah _club_ malam. Tempat elit kaum berduit untuk bersenang-senang menghabiskan uang.

Perlengkapan _shooting_ telah dipersiapkan. Hanya tinggal menunggu aba-aba dari Nagato yang masih terlihat sibuk berunding dengan Mutsu, juga Shoukaku di ujung sana. Sedang Kaga ditinggal untuk berias dengan salah satu penata rias bersama dengan Ashigara yang masih terlihat fokus dengan beberapa lembaran yang baru Mutsu berikan.

" _Scene_ kali ini mengambil tempatmu sendiri, Kaga- _san_." Ucap Ashigara tak memandang Kaga yang sedang dilengkapi dengan pakaian formal. Jangan lupakan, ia berperan menjadi anak pewaris dalam film ini. "Datang ke _club_ , bercengkerama dengan beberapa gadis penggoda. Yang kau kenal maupun yang tidak." Ashigara masih menatap lembaran itu dengan penuh daya tarik. "Entah kenapa, peranmu sebagai Ayase Izumi ini sangat menarik di mataku," ditariknya pandangannya dan menatap Kaga yang kini sudah terlihat begitu rupawan. Kemeja putih yang diselimuti _blazer_ hitam pekat, dengan dasi yang terikat rapi di lehernya. Sempurna. "... terlihat begitu indah." Ashigara mengakhiri kekagumannya.

Matanya berbinar dengan senyum yang tak mau lekang dari wajahnya.

"Ini terlalu mencekik." Respon Kaga datar, dengan memandangi tampilan dirinya yang memang ia akui begitu berbeda. Tapi rasanya ia ingin sekali menarik ikatan dasi itu dan melonggarkannya. Namun yang ia terima adalah, pukulan kecil Ashigara tepat di kepalanya. Membuatnya mengadu sambil memandang Ashigara yang sudah menatapnya kesal.

"Ini sakit, Ashigara- _san_!" ucapnya kesal.

"Mati saja kau bodoh! Jangan merusak penampilanmu," Ashigara menarik paksa Kaga dan memperbaiki ikatan dasi itu kembali. "Kau sangat tampan berpakaian seperti ini. Percayalah. Padahal aku pikir, memakai rok adalah yang paling sempurna, tapi celana mungkin jauh lebih indah." _Khusus untukmu mungkin,_ bisik Ashigara dalam hati.

Oh ayolah! Ashigara sempat melihat satu semburat indah, menawan dan menghangatkan hati yang muncul di pipi Kaga. Tapi, meskipun ia sempat melihatnya, ia abaikan secepatnya saat tanpa mereka duga seseorang telah memasuki ruang rias dan memandangi mereka bergantian.

Tampilan wajah yang datar, pandangan mata yang tajam. Meskipun baru mengenal, tapi Kaga merasa ada hal yang terlalu beraura kuat dari ...

"Apa kita akan terus memandang seperti ini sampai kau kilmaks?"

EH?!

Ashigara langsung mendorong tubuh Kaga menjauh darinya. Tanpa perhitungan, tanpa pemikiran. Hingga dengan satu dorongan, Kaga langsung terhempas mundur menabrak meja di belakangnya. Ini bukan bagian dari akting yang akan Kaga mainkan. Tapi, adegan jatuh yang ia tampilkan sanggup membuat Akagi bertepuk tangan dengan wajah datar. Sedang Ashigara hanya menutup matanya merasa bersalah.

"Sepertinya kau memang berbakat jadi bintang besar nanti, penis- _san._ " ucap Akagi yang dihadiahi Kaga sebuah pandangan menjijikan dalam posisinya yang begitu malang. Dan setelah Akagi berlalu dari hadapan mereka, Ashigara segera meraih tangan Kaga dan meminta maaf berkali-kali dengan anggukan tubuh yang berulang-ulang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan, Kaga- _san?_ " cemas Ashigara berkali-kali, sambil memutari seluruh permukaan tubuh Kaga. Depan-belakang, kiri-kanan. Dan mengusap-usap pakaiannya.

"Apa dengan memberiku peran seperti ini, mereka juga mengganti nama panggungku menjadi penis?!" ujar Kaga, menahan emosi yang membara dari kilatan matanya.

 _Sialan!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nagato memandangi arloji yang mengikat di pergelangan tangannya. Ekspresi wajah yang tidak puas ia tampilkan saat memandangi akting kaku Kaga yang diperlihatkan dari balik monitor persegi di hadapannya. Seakan tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang tidak beres, Mutsu melangkah mendekati Nagato dan mengakui berkali-kali dalam hati jika Kaga masih belum bisa menampilkan poin-poin mana yang Nagato harapkan.

Suara decihan dari bibir Nagato terdengar berkali-kali. Sedang tatapan-tatapan dari beberapa orang terlihat begitu sadis menghakiminya. Kaga frustasi berkali-kali saat berapa kali ia mendengar Nagato menghentikan aktingnya yang ia pun sadar tidak begitu baik kali ini.

"Jika hanya melakukan adegan seperti itu dia tidak bisa. Aku yakin, adegan yang kau harapkan dalam film ini pun akan cacat dibuatnya."

Akagi mengisi pendengaran Nagato. Tanpa Mutsu antisipasi dari mana asalnya, tahu-tahu ia sudah berada di sisi Nagato sambil menunduk, memandang monitor yang mereka saksikan. Yang menampilkan seorang perempuan kaku sedang menggenggam segelas anggur merah dengan wajah yang sangat mengkhawatirkan.

Akagi mengangkat tangannya. Diaturnya ujung jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh permukaan monitor dan memberi Nagato arahan untuk diperhatikan dengan baik.

"Bagian ini, membuktikan dia gugup." Rahang Kaga. "Dan dari gestur bahunya, dia jelas mengatakan ketidaknyamannya." Dan menunjuk permukaan bahu Kaga.

Nagato mendengarnya dengan baik. Ia akui, ia menemukan hal yang tersembunyi dari kekakuan akting Kaga. Bukan karena ia kehilangan bakat menjadi seorang sutradara, tapi karena ia terlalu berharap Kaga bisa melakukannya, hingga ia melupakan bagian-bagian kecil yang harus diperhatikan. Akagi mengangkat tubuhnya kembali, dilipatnya kedua tangannya dan menatap Kaga secara langsung di ujung sana. Yang sedang diarahkan oleh Ashigara, lalu dibumbui oleh riasan oleh penata rias, dan Musashi sebagai penanggung jawab skenario.

"Kaga- _san,_ ini akan berakhir buruk jika melakukan inipun kau tidak bisa." Ashigara membiarkan Kaga menarik napasnya dengan tenang. Jelas sekali ia sedang gugup. Seluruh mata memandangnya. Membayangkan ada Nagato saja ia sudah jantungan. Belum lagi saat ia tahu setelah ini ia akan melakukan apa.

"Kau hanya harus meneguk segelas anggur itu dengan air muka yang kejam. Pikirkan apa yang sedang membuatmu begitu marah saat melakukannya. Apa yang membuatmu merasa terhina, agar membantu kau menampilkan akting yang memuaskan. Dan setelah lima sampai sepuluh detik wajah kesalmu terekam kamera, dua gadis seksi akan datang merayumu. Menawarkan tubuhnya dan kalian akan menampilkan sedikit adegan ciuman lembut hingga ganas secara bergantian." Jelas Musashi tanpa kompromi. Sedang Kaga yang mendengarnya sudah memerah membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Hanya itu yang membuat Kaga tidak begitu nyaman. Setelah ia menyumbangkan lima sampai sepuluh detik tampilan wajah yang kejam, ia akan dihadiahi oleh sebuah adegan yang paling menjijikkan ia rasa. Untuk itu, ia tidak begitu nyaman melakukannya. Bayangan itu menghantuinya. Berlakon ciuman dengan beberapa gadis? Kaga benar-benar frustasi membayangkannya.

"A-apa tidak bisa, adegan itu ditiadakan s-saja?"

"Ayolah Kaga- _san_! Kau bukan anak-anak!" ucapan Ashigara langsung terdengar sebelum Musashi menyemburkan makiannya. Tidak habis pikir, kenapa melakukan adegan ciuman saja Kaga tidak bisa. Ingin rasanya Ashigara mengurung Kaga dalam sebuah ruangan, bermodal ranjang berseprei putih dengan dua-tiga orang pelacur kelas atas agar Kaga cepat belajar menjadi dewasa.

"Jika kau tidak bisa. Amati bagaimana aku melakukannya."

Musashi, Kaga dan Ashigara langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Juga beberapa _crew_ yang ada di sana. Menatap Akagi yang telah melangkah mendekati mereka, disusul Yamato yang berjalan tenang di belakangnya. Ditatapnya Kaga dengan tatapan datar yang memang sulit Kaga artikan. Apakah ia ingin meremehkan dirinya? Atau ia memang murni ingin memberi Kaga sebuah ajaran.

Akagi memandang Musashi dengan tatapan yang berbeda, seakan mengerti, Musashi mengangguk paham, lalu memberikan lembaran yang ia pegang pada Ashigara yang sama tak mengertinya dengan Kaga. Lalu ia melangkah, memberikan satu dua perintah pada dua tiga orang yang bertanggung jawab pada lokasi _shooting_. Dan setelahnya, ia menyuruh Kaga untuk menyingkir bersama Ashigara. "Kami akan melakukannya. Perhatikan." Bisiknya sebelum semuanya berubah posisi.

Kaga melangkah mundur menjauhi titik rekam. Berdiri di samping Ashigara yang tidak berniat melepaskan pandangannya dari Akagi yang sudah berada di posisi dimana Kaga berperan tadi. Setelah beberapa detik melakukan pengaturan, Nagato yang berada jauh dari mereka, menyuarakan untuk memulai.

Seketika suasana _shooting_ berubah menjadi senyap. Seakan Kaga bisa merasakan ketenangan bercampur kegugupan dalam setiap pandangan mata. Mata yang mengarah pada Akagi, yang kini telah duduk persis seperti adegan yang akan ia mainkan.

Menunggu, menunggu. Entah bagaimana caranya, semua orang yang berada di sana sebegitu terpanahnya melihat setiap gerik Akagi, sekecil apapun. Dan saat Kaga memiliki kesempatan untuk menatap Nagato di belakangnya. Alangkah terkejut ia saat ia melihat raut mata Nagato begitu terikat pada layar monitor di hadapannya. Memegang dagu dengan anggukan yang maha bijak. Membuat batin Kaga seakan tercekik oleh rasa yang tidak jelas.

Kesal.

Akagi meneguk benci segelas anggur merah dalam tangannya. Bahkan desahan yang ia hembuskan begitu dekat dalam setiap batin yang memandang. Kemampuan Akagi dalam berlakon benar-benar bukanlah isapan jempol. Ia mampu memanipulasi semua orang yang memandangnya, bahkan kini Kaga diam-diam mengakuinya.

Sama. Apa yang Akagi tampilkan di sana, sama dengan apa yang Nagato harapkan dalam imajinasinya. Seperti itulah harusnya seorang Ayase Izumi dalam imajinasi setiap orang yang melihatnya. Ayase Izumi yang angkuh meski tanpa kesombongan. Ayase Izumi yang memiliki karakter kuat dan berkepribadian. Ayase Izumi yang ia harapkan Kaga memainkannya, kini ia dapat dari diri Akagi. Sempurna, Nagato mengulang kata itu berkali-kali dalam dirinya.

Ya. Akagi melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa detik, adegan berganti. Masih di tempat yang sama. Akagi dihampiri oleh dua orang gadis penuh pesona dalam setiap gerakannya. Langkah kaki, lirikan mata. Benar-benar menampilkan kesan jalang yang mengikat mata. Musashi dan Yamato hadir dengan perannya. Yamato meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu kiri Akagi, muncul dari arah belakang, dan langsung mendekap Akagi penuh manja. Sedang Musashi, langsung mendahului Yamato untuk memonopoli pandangan Akagi di hadapannya. Mereka saling menghimpit penuh gelora, nafsu yang tak terkendalikan, dan tatapan genit yang jalang. Meski Akagi hanya diam.

"Pewaris sepertimu, bukankah terlalu menyedihkan jika hanya diam dan duduk dengan segelas anggur murahan?" Musashi menundukan wajahnya menyamakan tinggi pada posisi kepala Akagi yang terduduk. Digigitnya bibirnya sensual, serta menambahkan satu dua lirikan genit untuk menggoda Akagi. Sedang wajah mereka hanya berjarak tipis oleh angin. Dan harum anggur merah itu memenuhi pernapasan Musashi.

Di posisinya, Kaga seakan menggigil malu karena melihat apa yang sedang tiga wanita itu tampilkan. Belum lagi tangan Yamato telah menyelinap tanpa ijin, memasuki pakaian Akagi yang memiliki celah, meremas payudaranya. Tapi membuat Akagi enggan merona. Akting yang luar biasa. Kaga berdecak kagum dalam hatinya. Melihatnya saja ia telah terangsang, bagaimana jika ia mengalaminya sendiri. Tapi kenapa Akagi begitu tenang melakonkannya?

Begitu juga dengan akting yang Musashi persembahkan. Jauh berbeda dari karakter yang Kaga dapat darinya dalam kehidupan nyata. Musashi adalah pribadi yang pendiam. Datar. Tak mudah berekspresi bahkan bersuara. Namun dalam peran kali ini, Musashi yang ia kenal telah pergi entah kemana.

Musashi menyentuh dagu Akagi perlahan. Mengangkatnya, membidik bibirnya lalu mengecupnya ganas dari apa yang Kaga lihat. Hingga membuat mulutnya menganga lebar tak percaya. Pagutan mereka begitu erotis. Terlihat nyata dan sangat nyata. Akagi membalas kecupan Musashi seperti yang Nagato harapkan. Mengangkat kepalanya semakin jelas agar Musashi lebih mudah merasakannya. Bahkan tangan Yamato sudah menumpuk pada kedua payudara Akagi. Meremasinya dari belakang, membuat suara-suara mendesah penuh godaan sambil menjilati leher jenjang Akagi yang terlihat. Memberi tanda dengan tarikan dari bawah ke atas dengan jilatan. Juga terkadang mengemut daun telinga Akagi bergantian. Begitu menakjubkan adegan ini. Lebih menakjubkan dari apapun yang Nagato harapkan. Emosi Akagi mewakili semua imajinasi seorang Ayase Izumi dari yang Nagato impikan. Sempurna. Terlalu sempurna.

Setelah mereka berpagut dalam ciuman dan erangan panjang. Akagi mengakhirinya dengan satu gigitan kecil dibibir bawah Musashi dan menariknya seakan melepaskan kecupan mereka. Bibir tipis Musashi tergigit eksotis. Hingga akhirnya terlepas dan Akagi menghadiahi senyuman nakal untuknya. Dan seakan tidak ingin memberi jedah, Yamato sudah meraih kepala Akagi hingga menoleh padanya, kemudian kembali melapisi bibir merah itu dengan pagutan dalam dan basah. Menjilati bibirnya. Dagunya, pipinya. Seperti seekor anjing yang mencintai tuannya.

"Gila. Ini adalah keberuntungan besar dalam hidup, menyaksikan permainan sebaik ini." Ashigara bergumam tanpa sedikitpun berniat melarikan pandangannya dari sana. Berbicara pada Kaga yang sama takjubnya. Ia bahkan merinding entah karena alasan apa. Ya. Ashigara benar. Ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan besar saat melihat akting sebagus ini dalam pandangan langsung. Ayase Izumi yang Kaga baca, persis seperti yang Akagi tampilkan. Tidak ada keraguan, mungkin beginilah Ayase Izumi yang sebenarnya dalam cerita ini. Ya. Sebenarnya memang begini. Seakan semua orang bisa melihat langsung Ayase Izumi yang telah Akagi perankan.

"Akting yang kau tampilkan tak ada jiwanya sama sekali, penis- _san._ " tiba-tiba saja, Akagi sudah menyelesaikan aksinya. Ia mendorong tubuh Musashi dan Yamato bersamaan menjauh dari dirinya saat ia akan bangkit. Melangkah mendekati dimana Kaga masih terpanah penuh rasa malu memandangnya. Akagi meraih sebuah handuk kecil yang Mutsu berikan padanya, tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengusap seluruh wajahnya di sana, berikut lehernya dan beberapa tempat yang telah Yamato dan Musashi jajah beberapa detik tadi. Dengan langkah yang ditemani Mutsu dan pandangan semua orang mengikuti, Akagi telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Kaga. Membuat Kaga sulit menelan ludahnya. Ia merasa kecil berdiri di depan Akagi. Seakan pesona wanita ini tidak ada duanya dari aura penuh penindasan milik Nagato.

"Akting adalah bagaimana caranya kau membuang jauh jiwa dalam dirimu dan menggantikannya dengan jiwa dari karakter yang kau mainkan. Tidak peduli apapun, tidak peduli dimana bahkan siapapun yang kau hadapi. Dunia akting tak selucu itu untuk kau remehkan. Karena dalam berakting, sama halnya seperti kau sedang berjalan tanpa busana di dalam sebuah Gereja." Ucap Akagi yang kini tengah mengunci tatapan Kaga dalam tatapannya.

Mungkin bisalah seseorang yang tanpa sengaja melihat Nagato tersenyum mengakui bahwa senyum sang monster itu sebenarnya adalah senyum yang indah. Mendengar semua penuturan Akagi pada Kaga, mau tak mau membuat Nagato tersenyum entah karena apa. Apa karena Akagi telah meremehkannya sebagai sutradara yang tak bisa mengarahkan Kaga, atau karena betapa tepatnya Akagi berbicara.

Kaga menelan ludahnya sulit. Tenggorokannya seakan telah pindah kemana, hingga ia berusaha mencari tempat untuk ludahnya tenggelam. Aura Akagi benar-benar membuatnya silau dan ingin memejamkan mata.

"Lebih baik kau berusaha keras untuk membuat peran ini merasuk dalam dirimu, sebelum kau tahu siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mainmu." Sesudah mengucapkan itu, Akagi melanjutkan langkahnya melewati dimana Kaga berdiri. Membiarkan Kaga dengan sengaja menikmati aroma tubuhnya, bahkan ujung surai Akagi yang terurai sempat menampar wajah Kaga, seperti dalam kisah-kisah India yang menampilkan seorang pria terbuai dalam usapan rambut indah di wajahnya.

"Lawan main?" suara Ashigara seakan mampu menyisihkan semua kenyamanan yang Kaga rasa dalam beberapa detik. Ya. Lawan main. Atau _heroine_ yang pernah mereka bahas beberapa hari lalu. Kenapa begitu menakutkan ketika Akagi yang mengatakannya? Kaga berbalik cepat mengekori langkah Akagi yang sudah menjauh dengan pandangan matanya.

Gestur tubuh yang entah sejak kapan membuat Kaga menjadi begitu terikat.

.

.

.

* * *

AN : Mau dibawa kemana lah cerita ini :'(

Begini ya. Ini cerita enggak ada serius-seriusnya. Satu-satunya fiksi milik saya yang paling ... paling ... paling ... terabaikan. Hanya menulis disaat rasa sekedar itu menghampiri. Jadi ya, jangan berharap lebih.

.

.

* * *

Kaga tak menduga. Kehadiran Mutsu yang dengan tiba-tiba menghampirinya sebelum ia dan Ashigara pulang kekediamannya, membawa Kaga pada satu situasi yang sulit. Kini di hadapannya, Nagato sudah duduk bagai sang penguasa yang mungkin akan memberikannya vonis hukuman gantung dari kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya. Dengan perasaan penuh kegetiran, Kaga menunduk ragu. Memandang Nagato pun rasanya tidak ada keberanian. Ia selalu tak punya daya akan sutradara ini.

"Mulai besok. Tinggallah bersama dengan Akagi. Aku ingin kau belajar banyak darinya. Mungkin dengan tinggal bersama dengannya, kau bisa lebih cepat mengadopsi segala kepribadiannya."

Sungguh tak terduga. Kaga mengangkat kepalanya. Mulutnya terbuka karena ketidakpercayaan yang baru saja menamparnya habis-habisan.

Untuk beberapa hal yang tidak Kaga mengerti. Ia pikir tujuannya memenuhi panggilan Nagato adalah untuk membahas akting payahnya dan kebodohannya menjadi seorang artis. Tapi tahu-tahu ada perintah yang tak terduga yang ia dapatkan.

Dengan segala kemampuannya dalam berpikir, baru ini ada kalimat yang membuat Kaga berpikir berkali-kali dalam satu waktu yang cepat.

Tinggal bersama Akagi?

Tinggal ...

... bersama

 **AKAGI?!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

AN : Malu ah :'(


	4. Chapter 4

PERSAMAAN IDE CERITA, TEMA, CHARA, NAMA TEMPAT DAN ALUR BUKAN MAKSUD SAYA.

TAPI KALAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SAMA. MUNGKIN KITA PERNAH BERADA DALAM SATU MIMPI YANG SAMA.

* * *

 **.**

Disclaimer Chara

by

 _艦隊これくしょん_ _Kadokawa Games_

 **===.===**

Disclaimer Story

by

 _Konten Dewasa_

 _Spica Zoe_

 _._

* * *

 _Kesan mendalam_

 _._

Setidaknya, kali ini Kaga telah berusaha untuk menuruti semua yang Nagato perintahkan padanya. Sebagai seorang pemain di dunia hiburan. Juga sebagai selebriti kelas teri yang belum bisa membela diri apalagi menaikan harga diri, Kaga merasa harus lebih banyak mengalah.

Sudah keputusannya lah jika pada akhirnya ia berada dalam tahapan seperti ini. Diperintah meski hatinya begejolak untuk menolak.

Setelah selesai merapalkan beberapa mantera dalam sisi-sisi batinnya yang tersembunyi kegelisahan, Kaga mendesah bersiap mengambil tindakan. Pengabaian Mutsu yang kini hanya berdiri diam di belakangnya tidak mempengaruhi apapun pada batinnya yang gugup.

Pintu itu.

Hanya sebatas benda itu saja yang kini memisahkan keberadaannya dengan Akagi.

Tidak cepat sahutan yang Kaga terima dari panel indikator berlayar mini di sisi pintu apertemen Akagi. Level kualitas dan kemewahan apertemen yang Akagi tinggali terlalu berbeda jauh dengan apertemen yang baru saja ia tinggalkan. Membuat Kaga takjub, meski tersamarkan oleh rasa gelisahnya.

 _ **Biiiippp**_

Suara itu membuat Kaga gugup.

"Siapa- Penis?"

Kaga memandang layar monitor kecil di hadapannya. Mencuri pandangan sebentar pada Mutsu, lalu kembali memandang Akagi yang tampak penuh dengan pertanyaan di tampilan wajahnya.

"A-aku mendapat perintah jika-"

 ** _Biiiipppp_**

Kaga mengernyit.

Layar monitor mati.

Tidak ada cahaya yang bisa membiaskan bayangan wajah Akagi untuk ia lihat lagi di sana. Melihat semua yang terjadi di depan matanya. Mutsu hanya diam menunggu.

Dan sebelum Kaga terlena lebih jauh lagi dalam kebingungannya, tiba-tiba pintu di hadapannya terbuka.

Akagi, langsung melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Bersandar di tepi pintu yang terbuka, dan menatap Kaga dengan auranya.

"Katakan perintah apa yang Nagato berikan, lalu segeralah pergi." serunya datar.

"Apakah tidak sebaiknya kau membiarkan tamumu masuk lebih dulu, Akagi- _san_?" Mutsu menahan senyum lembutnya.

Kaga pikir semua perkataan Mutsu tidak akan berpengaruh apapun bagi Akagi, mengingat bagaimana kepribadian Akagi yang nyaris sama seperti sang penguasa Nagato. Bagaimana mungkin Akagi-

"Masuklah." Akagi memundurkan langkah kakinya, mempersilakan mereka masuk.

 _..._ menuruti perintah orang lain. _Tapi sepertinya tidak,_ Kaga membatin, mengaku salah.

.

Tampilan yang pertama kali Kaga lihat setelah memasuki ruangan Akagi tidaklah terlalu spesial. Bukankah seharusnya, jika di dalam sebuah drama pada umumnya, orang-orang yang berkepribadian 'bermasalah' seperti Akagi akan memiliki alur dimana ia memiliki sisi lain dari sisi lain yang tiba-tiba mengejutkan pemeran lain?

Seperti sisi yang bertolak belakang dari tampilan luarnya seseorang. Melihat bagaimana Akagi sendiri, mungkin sisi yang bertolak belakang dari kepribadian Akagi yang sedikit angkuh adalah hobinya mengoleksi boneka.

Tapi sepertinya Kaga harus menampar dirinya berkali-kali agar ia bisa sadar jika yang ia jalani saat ini adalah kenyataan.

Akagi duduk, sebelum ia memerintahkan pada kedua tamunya untuk duduk. Sepertinya wanita ini memang tidak begitu suka berbasa-basi, atau mungkin ia memang merasa telah terganggu hingga ingin orang lain mengerti tanpa ia beritahu melalu sikapnya.

"Aku tidak biasa menjamu tamu, jadi tidak akan ada tawaran minum." Ucap Akagi menyandarkan tubuhnya. Kakinya ia silang, hingga menampilkan semakin banyak kulit pahanya yang putih dan bersinar. Benar-benar terawat.

Gaun tidur merah yang menyerupai _lingerie_ itu benar-benar mampu mengukir segala lekuk tubuh Akagi menjadi sesempurna yang tertampil di setiap mata yang memandangnya. Rambutnya yang terurai namun ia kumpulkan di sisi bahu kanannya, menambah nuansa kedewasaan yang dibalut dengan kesan seksi dalam sekali pandang.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja pada intinya." Mutsu mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas jinjing yang ia bawa. Ada tulisan tangan tertulis di atas kertas putih itu.

Akagi meraihnya dengan penuh daya tarik.

Membacanya.

Mengamati setiap kata per kata yang terjalin di atasnya, tidak lupa tanda tangan Nagato menyempurnakan setiap pernyataan di atas menjadi sebuah perintah atau tugas baginya.

"Tinggal bersamaku?" Akagi memandang Mutsu setelah sepersekian detik ia melihat wajah Kaga yang tertunduk.

"Dengan begini, Kaga- _san_ bisa belajar lebih banyak darimu tanpa kekuarangan apapun." Jelas Mutsu mengakhiri apa yang tidak terlalu banyak ia mulai.

Akagi mendesah gelisah.

Sebenarnya ada penolakan yang siap ia luncurkan untuk membantah segala perintah sepihak Nagato padanya. Benar jika ia mengemban tugas untuk menjadi pembimbing Kaga dalam hal apapun selama itu masih bersangkutan dalam dunia akting dan judul film yang sedang Nagato garap, tapi ia tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan menjadi pengasuh pada akhirnya.

"Belajar sesuatu bukan berarti harus tinggal bersamaku, Mutsu- _san._ Ini terlalu konyol jika aku menuruti semua perintah Nagato- _san_ tanpa bantahan." Kilah Akagi merespon balik.

Yang benar saja. Jadi pengasuh? Oh Tuhan!

Menyadari keadaan yang terlalu mendebarkan baginya, Kaga hanya bisa menelan ludahnya berat sambil mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Akagi. Pikirnya ia tidak akan menerima tatapan balik dari Akagi, karena wanita itu sibuk menuntut penjelasan Mutsu untuk bantahannya, tapi ternyata tidak. Kaga langsung menguncupkan seluruh tubuhnya sesaat Akagi melebarkan bola matanya, menekan mental Kaga yang langsung menoleh melarikan pandangan.

Kekuatan mata Akagi terlalu menghancurkan.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Semua yang kita upayakan jelas-jelas bertujuan untuk membuat film ini sukses." Seru Mutsu memberi pendapat.

Sia-sia rasanya bagi Kaga ketika mendengar Mutsu berucap seribu kata demi meminta kemengertian Akagi akan situasi yang tengah berlaku, juga kepentingan film.

Sia-sia jika yang mereka hadapi memiliki kepribadian anti-paham sejenis Akagi.

"Segala kebutuhan Kaga- _san_ akan dicukupi Nagato- _san_ dua kali lipat dari apa yang ia perlukan, segala ketentuan yang bersangkutan dengannya akan Nagato sejaterahkan." Mutsu menambahi.

"Baiklah. Dia boleh tinggal."

Kaga menoleh cepat.

Yang benar saja?! Akagi langsung menurut? Ditatapnya tubuh Akagi yang telah menjauh dari kehadiran mereka, menuju lemari es yang berada di sisi dapur. Membukanya, mengambil sesuatu dari sana dan membawakannya pada kedua tamunya.

"Minumlah." Seru Akagi kini lebih lembut dari yang sebelumnya.

 _Suasana hatinya berubah!?_ Kaga membatin.

.

Malam cukup larut, Kaga sudah tahu itu. Sebelum ia berada di dalam ruangan ini saja, ia sudah tahu keadaan malam yang semakin gelap dan senyap. Setelah Mutsu pergi, Kaga meraung-raung dalam batinnya karena sedikitpun Akagi tidak berniat mengarahkan kebutaannya pada situasi tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Yang ada, Kaga hanya mendapati Akagi yang masih terlalu setia memandanginya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, tapi terlihat berbeda. Penuh misteri hingga Kaga takut mempertanyakannya.

Kaga melangkah ragu ke sana-ke mari. Ia tidak tahu di mana kamarnya. Tidak tahu ruangan lain di apertemen itu selain ruang yang sejak tadi baru dipijaknya. Ia tidak tahu di mana kamar mandinya. Hanya dapur yang tampak. Ia tidak tahu apapun hal lain dalam kediaman wanita penuh misterius itu selain ruang dari lantai yang ia pijak. Sementara, niat hati ingin bertanya, Kaga malah selalu mendapati Akagi menatap tanpa henti kepadanya.

"Ma-maaf Akagi- _san_ , apa aku punya ruang untuk tidur malam ini?" tanyanya memberanikan diri.

Tampak raut wajah Akagi tengah menimbang, kaleng bir dalam tangannya ia dekatkan ke dagunya. Dingin-dingin yang menyisip dari sentuhan antara kulit dan permukaan kaleng tak begitu membuatnya merasa.

"Ini adalah kamar apertemen yang paling murah dari antara kamar lain di dalam gedung ini." Akagi bangkit sambil meletakan kaleng birnya yang isinya telah berkurang setengahnya.

"Y-ya... " Kaga menunggu.

"Dan kau pasti tahu, aku hanya tinggal seorang diri sebelum kau di mutasi ke sini."

Langkah-langkah singkat Akagi yang mengarah padanya membuat Kaga takut.

"Y ... Y-ya ..." Kaga menelan ludahnya penuh penghayatan.

"Jadi menurutmu untuk apa aku membuang uang untuk menempati sebuah apertemen dengan dua ruang kamar?" Akagi berhenti tepat di hadapan Kaga. Menelisik penampilan, melipat kedua tangannya di dada, sedang tangan kanannya langsung memijat dagunya berpikir.

Bibirnya sedikit meruncing, dengan mata yang ia arahkan dari ujung kaki Kaga yang telanjang sampai terhenti di mata sang gadis tampan.

"Aku tidak tahu ketertarikan apa yang Nagato suka darimu, penampilanmu tak mencerminkan seorang bintang selama apa aku memandang."

Sungguh sakit batin Kaga mendengarnya. Ia tahu semua yang Akagi ucapkan benar-benar ada pada dirinya, cerminan keadaannya. Tapi, mendengar Akagi mengatakan itu jauh lebih menyakitkan dari apapun makian yang pernah Kaga terima semasa hidupnya.

Kaga membiarkan Akagi melangkah mengitari tubuhnya. Berputar sambil memperhatikan semua yang melekat pada dirinya. Penilaian Akagi terlalu nyata dan mampu menampar Kaga pada kenyataan.

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan karakter Ayase Izumi diperankan olehmu. Rasanya Haruna sudah cukup."

Kaga hanya diam.

"Karakter Ayase Izumi sebenarnya sangat berbeda dari apa yang telah kita lihat sekarang. Nagato- _san_ memberi arahan pada penulis naskah agar menitikberatkan setidaknya beberapa inti karakter untuk menyamai karaktermu dengan karakter peran. Dan itu membuatku tak habis pikir kenapa ia bersikeras melakukannya."

Kaga tetap diam.

Setidaknya, Kaga cukup bersyukur jika fakta yang tidak pernah ia tahu ini akhirnya disemburkan Akagi secara perlahan. Bercampur bahasa dengan penilaiannya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Kaga tidak tahu apapun tentang Akagi. Siapa sebenarnya Akagi. Kenapa ia bisa ada di sini setelah Kaga tahu jika sebenarnya Akagi telah menetap di negeri luar dan tinggal cukup lama di sana.

Lalu, apa hak Akagi untuk berbicara terlalu banyak tentang fakta-fakta yang harusnya menjadi rahasia para peninggi dalam kasus ini. Tapi, mengetahui seberapa banyak fakta yang telah keluar dari mulutnya, meski awalnya Kaga meremehkannya, kini akhirnya Kaga akan merubah pemikirannya tentang mahkluk di depannya ini.

Akagi kembali menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan Kaga. Posisi seluruh anggota tubuhnya tidak berubah untuk menghakimi penampilan Kaga.

"Kenapa harus Haruna?" tanya Kaga memberanikan diri.

Jika memang harus Haruna yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda darinya, bukankah peran Izumi Ayase sebenarnya benar-benar feminim? Sungguh memainkan logikanya.

Akagi mendesah.

"Sudahlah. Tidak usah kaupikirkan. Setelah mendapat kabar Haruna- _san_ mengisyaratkan penolakan, Yamato- _san_ memberikannya beberapa gambaran hingga ia akan tetap ikut andil dalam judul ini." Raut wajah Akagi yang tidak sekejam tadi membuat Kaga tanpa sadar lupa akan ketegangan yang sejak tadi merajai dirinya.

Akagi berbalik.

Melangkah menuju tempat di mana mereka bertiga tadi berdiskusi. Sebelum ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, ia meraih kaleng bir itu kembali dan meneguknya.

"Sebenarnya, Nagato- _san_ ingin Haruna- _san_ yang menjadi pemeran utama. Yang memerankan peran Ayase Izumi, karena hanya untuk mengisi peran itu lah maka audisi dilaksanakan. Dia juga meminta beberapa ulasan dariku mengenai beberapa orang yang akhirnya dia undang dalam audisi. Dan aku paling menolak kehadiranmu." Akagi mengaduk-aduk isi kaleng bir nya dengan anggun. Bibirnya terlihat sedang mengecam pesona dari rasa bir yang mungkin masih menempel di lidahnya.

"Menurutku kau tidak cukup berpengalaman. Sedang Haruna- _san,_ dia cukup terkenal dalam film-film beradegan dewasa. Tapi juga sebenarnya aku sudah mengatakan pada Nagato- _san_ jika mungkin dia akan menolak peran Ayase Izumi karena peran itu 99 persen akan berkutat pada percintaan sesama jenis. Untuk itu ..." Akagi menahan lanjutan dari cerita yang ia gantung. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ia pikirkan. Sejenak saja. Hingga setelah sejenak itu berlalu, kembali ditatapnya wajah Kaga yang telah menunjukan ekspresi ketertarikannya pada semua kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Sedetik saja, Kaga melihat Akagi tersenyum.

Bukankah ini sungguh di luar dugaan? Akagi tersenyum meski hanya sedetik saja.

"Untuk itu, Nagato- _san_ sengaja memberi ujian untuk memerankan adegan percintaan sesama jenis dalam berbagai versi selama audisi. Dan _klik,_ Haruna menolaknya." Akagi memiringkan kepalanya menatap Kaga. Yang Kaga sadari, jika Akagi ternyata begitu cantik jika bicara cukup banyak dalam satu waktu.

Ya! Ini berbeda. Akagi yang Kaga lihat sekarang sungguh berbeda.

Ada sesuatu yang menyangkal hati nurani Kaga yang pada awal berpikir Akagi tidak jauh beda tingkat kemonsterannya dengan Nagato. Tapi saat ini, hanya beberapa puluh menit saja mereka bersama, Kaga merasa Akagi mampu berubah-ubah.

Akagi menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

Bingung menatap Kaga yang bergeming dengan terawangan yang samar padanya. Akagi paling benci jika ia diabaikan seperti ini. Untuk itu, tanpa pikir panjang, Akagi melempar kaleng birnya yang telah kosong tepat mengenai kening Kaga.

Skakmat!

"AWWW!" teriak Kaga kesakitan.

"Apa jiwamu telah kembali?" kesal Akagi bangkit.

"Ini sakit! Kau bisa membunuhku dengan benda itu Akagi- _san_!" teriak Kaga kesal.

Akagi mengernyit.

Tidak senang.

Menolak dibentak oleh Kaga meski ia sadar ia yang salah. Ia tidak suka seseorang meninggikan suara padanya.

Diraihnya wajah Kaga dengan berang dan emosi tertahan. Menjepit kedua rahangnya dengan jari-jari tangannya, membuat Kaga mendongak, mulutnya terbuka karena jepitan jari-jari Akagi pada kedua pipinya. Menambah rasa nyerih lagi di wajahnya.

Kaga berusaha berontak, tapi ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya tak sempurna.

"Aku ditugaskan untuk mendisiplinkanmu. Apapun yang kulakukan, itu adalah caraku mendidikmu. Kau paham?" akhir Akagi sambil memberi dorongan pada pelepasan tangannya di wajah Kaga.

Kaga meringis sakit.

"Kau paham?!" Akagi mengulang penuh tekanan.

Kaga menggosok-gosok kedua pipinya yang terasa sakit. Sambil menatap Akagi sesekali dan menunduk-nunduk paham. "Ma-maafkan aku. Ma-maafkan aku!" ucapnya merendahkan diri.

Tepat setelah itu Kaga baru menyadari jika saat ini Nagato telah menjadikannya makanan untuk seorang serigala cantik.

.

.

.

* * *

Ashigara menatap marah kepada Kaga. Luka memar di dahi Kaga bukanlah hal yang bisa ditutupi dengan mudah. Ashigara tidak habis pikir kenapa Kaga bisa seceroboh ini sampai membiarkan wajahnya terluka di saat mereka harus mengambil beberapa rekaman sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditentukan.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kukatakan pada semua orang di tempat ini dengan kondisimu seperti itu?" tanya Ashigara berniat menemukan solusi terbaik.

"Ini bukan masalah luka serius atau tidak. Mau itu luka tumor sekalipun jika itu tidak terlihat, aku tidak peduli." Bentak Ashigara tak sabaran.

"Kau kejam sekali. Jadi jika suatu saat aku menderita tumor, kau tidak peduli?" Kaga mengiba.

"Ini bukan saatnya bercanda Kaga- _san_!"

"Jadi kau pikir aku bercanda?" Kaga menimpali.

Keributan yang mereka sebabkan, menyebabkan situasi di lokasi shooting sedikit riuh. Nagato baru saja tiba dengan beberapa peninggi yang lain setelah mereka meminta izin untuk mengadakan pertemuan beberapa saat lalu pada Ashigara.

Saat itu Kaga belum terlihat, hingga pada saat ini, ketika Nagato melihat memar di dahi Kaga yang cukup mengganggu, ia memandang heran.

"Ada apa dengan dahimu?" tanyanya butuh penjelasan.

Kaga menatap ragu, sebelum ia menjawb pertanyaan Nagato, disempatkannya melirik ke arah Akagi yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Haruskah Kaga jujur pada Nagato jika Akagi yang melakukan kekerasan dalam apertemen padanya? Apalagi Kaga tidak menemukan sedikitpun ancaman dari ekspresi Akagi saat ini. Seolah Akagi memang tidak peduli mau ia mengaku atau tidak.

"I-ini..."

"Apa kau tidak tahu jika kita sudah banyak membuang waktu karena ketidakberdayaanmu dalam berakting? Kau mau melakukan ulah sebanyak apalagi untuk membuang waktuku?!" bentak Nagato, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana, yang mendengar ucapannya, terpaku takut.

Kaga apalagi. Tangannya terlihat gemetar karena Nagato membuas padanya.

"Sialan!" dan itu kalimat terakhir Nagato, dengan suara pukulan ditelapak tangannya pada gulungan yang ia pegang.

Ia benar-benar marah.

"Nagato- _san,_ aku rasa ini masih bisa diatasi-"

"Diatasi bagaimana? Apa kau pikir ini tidak butuh waktu? Jika setiap kali _shooting_ kejadian kecil seperti ini terjadi, apa kau tidak berpikir berapa banyak waktu yang telah kita buang? Jika kau ingin membuang waktu lebih baik waktu yang kau buang digunakan untuk berdiskusi. Bukan untuk hal semacam ini, Mutsu!"

Oh ya Tuhan.

Kaga tidak salah lihat? Kaga tidak salah dengar? Nagato membentak Mutsu? Siapa yang tahu jika Nagato marah ternyata sebegini mengerikan. Kaga gemetar. Jantungnya berpacuh lebih kencang. Jika jantung itu dimasukan kedalam air, Kaga bisa bayangkan seberapa riak ombak yang disebabkannya.

"M-maaf." Mutsu menunduk.

Yamato dan Musashi seakan paham situasi. Mereka mungkin sudah mengerti jika dalam urusan seperti ini ada baiknya hanya diam dan menerima amukan dari pada memberi saran.

Ashigara menelan ludahnya susah saat ini. Aliran darahnya mengalir dari atas kebawah-dari bawah ke atas hingga membuatnya panas dingin.

Kesalahan yang Kaga buat tetap saja akan berdampak padanya. Belum pernah ada amukan seganas ini yang pernah ia lihat dari sutradara manapun selama masa hidupnya mengabdi sebagai manajer seorang artis.

Akagi membuka beberapa lembar naskah dalam tangannya. Ditelusurinya satu persatu bagian yang ada di sana. Memilih _scene_ mana yang bisa Kaga perankan dalam keadaan seperti ini tanpa membuang waktu mereka.

"Banyak adegan yang masih bisa ia perankan meskipun dalam keadaan seperti itu. Lebih baik memulai sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan dari pada memarahi seseorang yang tidak melakukan kesalahan Nagato- _san._ " di tengah gelora detakan jantung semua orang di sana, akhirnya Akagi berbicara. Tapi, kalimat yang ia keluarkan sama sekali tidak sehat dengan kondisi saat ini.

Kaga menanti respon kasar Nagato.

Mungkin-mungkin Nagato pun akan mengamuki Akagi yang tak tahu waktu dan tempat berbicara kapan.

Nagato membuka lembaran yang sama dengan yang Akagi amati. Memngamatinya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Mutsu.

"Biklah. _Script_ tujuh, sembilan dan sepuluh mengambil beberapa tampilan _non-face_ , persiapkan semuanya." Serunya menurut.

Kaga tercengang. Ashigara apalagi. Kedua manusia itu sejiwa jika berurusan dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Tanpa bujukan dan rayuan, Akagi bisa menaklukan hati dan kemarahan Nagato?

Luar biasa!

Sangat luar biasa saudara-saudara!

"Yamato, benahi Kaga untuk _scene_ #5 pada _script_ tujuh." Nagato memberi perintah.

"B-baik."

* * *

"Memar di dahinya, itu karenaku."

Akagi berhambur duduk di sisi Nagato ketika tampilan monitor yang sedang diperhatikan sutradara berkharisma itu menampilkan wujud Kaga dari bayangan tersembunyinya.

"Aku tahu." Nagato menjawab datar.

Akagi tertawa.

"Sungguh. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara humor berkerja di dalam kepalamu Nagato- _san._ Membentak si penis dengan raut wajah seperti itu kemungkinan akan membuatnya melarikan diri dan tak mau ikut campur lagi dalam proyek ini."

Nagato mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Akagi tetap tenang.

"Aku membayarmu mahal untuk menjamin hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Akagi terdiam.

* * *

.

.

.

 **"CUT!"**

Beberapa _crew_ memberi tepuk tangan untuk menghargai kerja keras mereka saat ini. Cukup lumayan bagi Nagato melihat Kaga lebih bisa diajak kerja sama lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari yang lalu.

Mutsu meminimaliskan jarak antara ia dan Nagato tanpa sutradara itu sadar. Dengan begitu, ketika tiba-tiba Nagato berbalik, ia bisa langsung menatap Mutsu yang sedang ingin diperhatikannya.

"Melakukan cara yang sama setiap kau ingin menarik perhatianku itu tidak akan bekerja Mutsu."

Wajah Mutsu tersenyum lembut. Nagato yang jenius. Cukup baginya untuk menanamkan dalam hati siapa Nagato kekasihnya.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Mutsu, menyelipkan tangannya melingkar di pinggal Nagato. Menyamarkan diri dari pandangan beberapa _crew_ yang tengah berlalu-lalang untuk berbenah melewati mereka.

"Akagi benar-benar membuatku murka."

Mutsu tertawa.

"Resiko seperti ini memang telah kita bahas sebelum kau memutuskan untuk meminta bantuannya 'kan? Dia dan Kaga tidak akan cocok dalam konteks apapun. Tapi percayalah, penilaianku tidak akan salah jika sesungguhnya mereka cukup baik saat bersama. Kaga dan Akagi bisa saling belajar satu sama lain."

"Ya. Aku harap begitu."

.

.

Gelap telah berjam-jam menyelimuti langit Tokyo.

Sedang di sisi lain, Akagi masih tetap memperhatikan Kaga yang tengah menanggalkan semua perlengkapan _shooting_ -nya untuk mengakhiri _shooting_ hari ini.

Meski Akagi telah diberitahu jika Nagato masih melakukan tahap pelatihan bagi Kaga untuk mengawali kegiatan mereka dengan adegan-adegan yang masih bisa ditolerin, masih saja Akagi belum begitu menerima.

Kaga merasa sedikit terancam ketika dua orang yang baru selesai membantunya berbenah kini meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu, apalagi Kaga pun tahu sejak tadi Akagi tengah berdiri memperhatikannya dari pintu masuk ruangan dan lekat memandanginya.

Memar di dahinya tidak lagi terasa, tapi memar di hatinya masih berdenyut jika ia memandang wajah Akagi. Semua ketidakharmonisan yang terjadi antara ia dan Nagato itu disebabkan oleh wanita dengki ini. Tidak ada salahnya jika Kaga menyebutnya begitu.

"Apa kau pernah bercinta?"

EH?!

Akagi melangkah mendekati Kaga yang kini terperangah membuka lebar mulutnya.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal semacam itu yang membuat bulu kuduk Kaga berdiri.

Akagi tak ingin menunggu lama Kaga menjawab.

Dengan ekspresi bodohnya saja ketika ia berbicara, Akagi sudah menemukan jawabannya.

Ditutupnya pintu dan memutar kunci yang menggantung di sarangnya.

Yang artinya Akagi tidak ingin ada yang menganggu pertemuan mereka saat ini.

Kaga menelan ludah sulit.

"Kau masih perawan?"

Langkah mundur Kaga terhenti ketika ia pastikan punggungnya menyentuh penuh sisi dinding ruangan. Ia terperangkap penuh takut ketika Akagi pun sudah berada di hadapnya begitu dekat.

"Masih perawan ya?" tanya Akagi memastikan.

"Tidak sopan jika kau bertanya seperti itu pada seseorang dengan gamblang." Kaga mengambil tindakan pembelaan. Harga dirinya terasa tercabik-cabik oleh pertanyaan mesum Akagi.

Wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh keraguan terlalu mudah Akagi nilai.

"Oh. Maafkan aku jika pertanyaan seperti itu menyinggung nuranimu. Kalau pertanyaan tak bisa membuatmu bicara, aku akan memeriksanya sendiri."

Kaga langsung menepis tangan Akagi yang dengan cepat menyentuh pinggulnya.

Wajahnya panik. Ia rasa ia akan diperkosa oleh seorang wanita yang tidak pernah dibayangkannya.

"He-hentikan!" seru Kaga dengan napas naik turun sambil menutupi dada dan bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dinding menjadi satu-satunya pelarian yang tak bisa membiarkannya lari dari posisinya sekarang.

Wajahnya memerah. Napasnya memburu takut.

Seseorang, tolong selamatkan keperawanan Kaga!

"Aku hanya bertanya apa kau masih perawan atau tidak. Apa begitu susah bagimu menjawab pertanyaanku?!" kesal Akagi yang sebenarnya tidak ada niat membuat Kaga semalang ini.

Meski kadang dari sisi hati terdalamnya, melihat seorang gadis yang mungkin sebaya-nya sedang melakukan pose menjijikan karena takut disentuh.

Apa ia sepolos itu?

"Jawab! Kalau tidak aku akan memeriksanya sendiri."

Akagi kembali mengancam. Habis waktunya menunggu Kaga menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti itu. Padalah tinggal jawab 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' apa susahnya sih?

"Ti-tidak ..."

"Ya Tuhan. Menjawab itu saja kau susah sekali." Akagi mendecih kesal.

"Lalu setelah mendengar jawabanku kau mau apa!" Kaga meraung menahan malu.

Pembicaraan seperti ini apa pantas mereka lakoni? Dimana sebenarnya otak Akagi bertumbuh sampai hal memalukan seperti ini pun terasa biasa saja baginya.

Wanita ini tidak normal!

"Besok tidak ada kegiatan _shooting_ untukmu. Ingat! Kau tinggal bersamaku. Dan ada empat _script_ yang harus kau pelajari sebelum kita kembali bekerja." Akagi menerangkan.

"Lalu ...? Apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaanmu?"

"Empat _sript_ dengan belasan adegan intim di dalamnya. Kita hanya akan mengambil inti-intinya saja, dan aku akan mengajarimu besok seharian."

Kaga melotot.

"Akan sangat sulit jika kau masih perawan, itu akan membuat otakku berpikir bagaimana caraku mengajarimu nanti."

Kaga masih melotot.

"Dan karena kau sudah tidak lagi perawan, aku rasa kau punya cukup pengalaman bercinta meski tidak dengan sesama wanita ... atau," Akagi menggantung kalimatnya sambil berpikir.

Kaga masih melotot dan menunggu dengan napas tertahan.

"Jangan-jangan kau diperawani seorang wanita?" tanyanya ringan seolah tak menyangka. Bisa juga Akagi menggoda Kaga seperti ini.

"KAU PIKIR AKU SEMURAHAN DIRIMU!"

Wow... wow... wow... tanpa Akagi duga.

Habis sudah kesabaran Kaga. Tapi ia lupa dengan siapa ia bersuara.

"Berengsek, kau meninggikan suara pada siapa!"

Karena Akagi tidak suka dibentak.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _AN : Kaga ya Tuhan. Biasa aja napa. Gak usah bentak-bentak -_-_**

.

.

.

* * *

Ashigara menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar keributan yang berasal dari ruang yang mereka gunakan sebagai ruang _make-up_ selama _shooting_ tadi.

Gedung ini telah mereka sewa sebagai tempat kediaman Ayase Izumi selama masa _shooting_ berlangsung. Gedung yang cukup besar yang mencerminkan sehebat apa seorang Ayase Izumi itu.

Menempelkan telinganya curiga setelah ia mendengar suara Kaga merengek meminta ampun di balik sana.

"Kaga- _san_? Sedang apa dia?" Ashigara bergumam.

.

.

.

Kaga meringkuk, berjongkok dan bersembunyi di bawah meja. Dengan Akagi yang meneriakinya keluar segera. Tapi demi keselamatan, Kaga tidak menurut. Untuk itu ia meminta ampun sambil mendekap takut di bawah sana sedang Akagi tak habis-habisnya melempari tubuhnya dengan semua barang yang bisa ia raih dengan tangannya.

"Ampun Akagi- _san_! Aku hanya keceplosan. T-tak akan kuulangi. Sungguh!"

Tapi Akagi sudah kesal lebih dulu.

"Jika aku tidak bisa menjambak rambutmu. Aku tidak akan bisa memaafkanmu!"

Oh Tuhan. Kaga salah apa sampai berurusan dengan manusia sejenis Akagi.

Padahal ia hanya terpancing kepanikan saja tadi, tanpa niat mengutuki Akagi serendah itu. Sumpah, Kaga hanya tidak sengaja. Jauh dari dalam dirinya, Kaga tidak pernah punya niat merendahkan siapapun juga.

Kaga langsung memegang rambut dan kepalanya. Membayangi Akagi mejambaknya akan sesakit apa dengan amarah seperti itu, ia tidak berani. Pasti sakit dan sangat sakit. Bisa-bisa rambutnya tertarik semua sampai ke akar-akarnya, dan Nagato membuasinya lagi.

"Keluar kau penis!" amuk Akagi lagi.

Kaga pasrah saja. Pasrah lah yang bisa ia lakukan jika Akagi telah membentaknya. Dimunculkannya kepalanya dengan ragu, lalu bangkit dari posisinya. Tepat di hadapan Akagi yang telah berdiri mendengus-dengus mengeluarkan asap amarah dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Kedua tangannya bertengger di sisi pinggangnya. Menatap Kaga yang menunduk takut.

Dosa apa kau Kaga, sampai menjadi pengecut dan tidak berdaya begitu di hadapan Akagi. Padahal sebenarnya Akagi bukan tipe orang semenakutkan itu. Akagi pasti punya titik lemah.

Benar juga!

Akagi pasti punya titik lemah.

Kaga berpikir cukup keras, jika bukan titik lemah, apa saja lah yang bisa membuat Akagi berhenti menyiksanya dan mencari cela untuk kabur dari ruangan ini.

Tapi bagaimana nasibnya setelah ia kabur kali ini? Ia dan Akagi tinggal bersama 'kan?

Peduli apa. Masa bodoh! Yang penting keluar dulu, batin Kaga.

Titik lemah ... Titik lemah ... Titik lemah ...

Kaga membatin dan berpikir keras saat Akagi kembali melangkah mendekatinya dengan aura pemangsa.

Titik lemah Akagi, atau malah titik lemah Kaga?

Masa bodoh! Kaga menggeram.

Sebelum Akagi melanjutkan langkahnya lebih dekat, Kaga malah meraih tubuh serigala betina itu dan mendorongnya dengan tubuhnya, memaksa Akagi melangkah mundur dengan kedua lengan dicengkeram Kaga cukup kuat.

Akagi berusaha berontak ketika tanpa ia sadar Kaga mengunci bibirnya dalam satu sentakan.

Mati saja kau Kaga! Apa itu maksudmu itu yang dinamakan titik lemah?!

 _"_ _Akagi-san jangan bunuh aku. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama."_ Suara hati Kaga yang menderita.

Akagi terpaksa melangkah mundur. Kaga mendorong tubuhnya. Dan kini gantian posisi siapa yang terlihat sedang terjepit dan tidak menguntungkan.

Kaga tahu tubuh Akagi tertahan pada meja rias dengan cermin besar yang berdiri kokoh di sana. Memepet Akagi sampai wanita itu duduk di atas meja, sedang kecupan mereka penuh dengan baku hantam antara bibir dan bibir.

"Sialan kau penis!" Akagi mendorong tubuh Kaga hingga wajah mereka terpisah.

Napas mereka beradu, saling tabrak. Akagi merasa sesak, kecupan Kaga tidak beraturan dan tidak seirama. Bahkan gigi Kaga menabrak bibirnya.

"Kau yang sialan!" kesal Kaga lagi. Tidak perlu berlama-lama membiarkan Akagi menatap wajahnya. Yang ada pasti umpatan yang akan ia terima. Kaga mendorong lagi bibirnya untuk menyatu pada bibir Akagi. Menerobos masuk mulut Akagi yang tertutup dan memaksanya terbuka dengan lidahnya. Sedang tangan Kaga berusaha merangsang tubuh Akagi yang liarnya bukan main. Merontah-rontah minta bantuan.

Sebenarnya yang masih perawan di sini siapa sih?

Bunuh saja Kaga jika semua ketidaksopanan ini telah selesai ia torehkan nanti. Akagi merasa punggungnya nyerih saat Kaga mendorongnya menabrak cermin. Untuk saja tidak pecah. Bisa-bisa Kaga kena tindak pidana.

Awalnya Kaga merasa berlebihan, tapi membiarkan Akagi memelototinya akan lebih berbahaya. Toh cerminnya tidak jadi pecah. Jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Kaga untuk berhenti melakukan aksinya. Selama tidak ada darah yang tertumpah, artiya baik-baik saja dan perang masih terus berlanjut.

.

Akagi berdesir ketika ia merasa ada sebuah sentuhan langsung pada kulit dadanya. Dibalik kecupan brutal Kaga, ternyata gadis tampan itu telah mengarahkan tangannya untuk menerobos masuk pakaian atas Akagi. Meremas dadanya. Merangsangnya.

Berengsek si Kaga! Ia menang banyak.

Akagi kehabisan napas. Lelah berkepanjangan. Kekuatan tangannya yang sejak tadi menahan tubuh Kaga mulai berkurang. Belum lagi desiran aneh di dadanya telah mengantarkan percikan api kecil ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Akagi telah diperkosa.

Napasnya melemah.

Melihat pergerakan Akagi yang mulai lemah, Kaga menarik wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Akagi yang telah memerah. Keringat dingin dan tak berdaya.

Akagi memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar, dan Kaga menahannya sebelum jatuh di bahunya.

"A-akagi- _san_?" kini Kaga yang berubah panik.

"A-apa yang kau la-lakukan sialan!" ternyata ia masih punya tenaga cukup banyak untuk mengumpat.

Tapi Kaga jadi tidak tega, mungkin ia berlebihan, atau Akagi memang telah kelelahan sampai tak lagi bisa ia menopang tubuhnya yang lemas.

Kaga menarik tangannya dari dada Akagi, membuat wanita itu menahan desah karena merasa kehilangan sesuatu di sana.

Kaga menahan tubuh Akagi yang kini telah berubah suhunya.

"Kau demam?" tanya Kaga panik. Lemah sekali serigala betina ini, dirangsang begitu saja sampai memanas seperti ini.

"Kau sialan ..." geram Akagi dengan sisa kesadarannya sebelum kesadaran itu menghilang.

Akagi tak sadarkan diri.

"Akagi- _san_! Oi! Kau kenapa?!"

Kaga panik.

.

"Kaga- _san_! Apa yang terjadi-Ada apa dengannya?"

Ashigara berhasil membuka pintu ruangan dengan bantuan beberapa orang yang masih bisa ia andalkan. Juga Nagato di sana. Sedang mata mereka menangkap pemandangan tak terbayangkan ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Semua barang berserakan di mana-mana. Seakan ruangan ini tak lagi bisa dikenali. Juga Kaga yang masih tampak khawatir menopang tubuh Akagi yang tak sadarkan diri. Di atas meja rias. Mengangkang karena ulah Kaga dengan pakaian atas yang nyaris tertanggal dan tak layak pandang.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan, dan badannya demam." Kaga berujar panik.

Ashigara langsung membantu Kaga menopang tubuh Akagi yang lunglai. Merapikan pakaiannya sebelum mereka meletakannya di atas sofa yang baru saja Nagato persilakan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Nagato bertanya serius. Setelah dua pria yang membantu mereka membuka pintu, kini telah meninggalkan mereka di sana.

Kaga menunduk takut, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa cerita apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Akagi. Nagato bisa mengamuk padanya lebih dahsyat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku ... aku ..." bisik Kaga tak selesai.

"JAWAB!"

Ashigara terkejut di tempat, sedang Kaga langsung berlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku menciumnya paksa dan merangsangnya!" Kaga mengaku dengan mantap.

Ya Tuhan Kaga. Otakmu di letak di mana. Sama saja gilanya dengan Akagi 'kan?

Nagato benar-benar murka. Tapi ...

"Sudahlah Nagato- _san._ Ini bagian dari pelatihan."

Suara itu?

Kaga menoleh ke arah di mana Akagi tadi mereka baringkan, dan si objek pandang kini telah bangkit dengan ekspresi lelah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau ... " Nagato menahan suaranya.

Habis pikirnya melihat tingkah Akagi yang sejak tadi membuatnya mengamuk.

"Hei kau masih hidup?!" Kaga ingin bernapas lega, tapi kesalnya tiba-tiba datang karena merasa dipermainkan. Ia pikir ia sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal karena telah membuat anak orang pingsan.

Akagi memijat pundaknya yang sakit, lengannya yang berdenyut dan berganti menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa nyerih. Kemudian menaikan pandang menatap Kaga yang masih berdiri.

Oke, mungkin ini pelajaran untuk tidak meremehkan Kaga mulai sekarang.

"Aku mau pulang." Bisiknya bangkit dan berlakon seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun di sana. Meninggalkan Kaga yang masih menggeram dan tidak terima. Meninggalkan Nagato yang menahan murka serta Ashigara yang masih _Shock_ karena bentakan Nagato tadi.

Hening sepeninggal Akagi.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _AN : Koq saya senyam-senyum ya. Koq lucu amat lihat tingkah mereka berdua. Ala! Akagi ngeles bilang latihan. Ngaku aja kalau lu terangsang Gi. Tampang lu mau gitu._**

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia benar-benar berbahaya." Bisik Akagi sepanjang langkah pulang sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang nyaris terluka. "Sungguh sangat berbahaya."

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN yang kesekian kalinya : Setelah lama terbengkalai, saya lanjut lagi dengan aksi super aneh antara interaksi kaga dan akagi. Maaf kalau hancur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ashigara- _san_! Kau mau melamun sampai kapan?!"

Ashigara menjemput sadarnya ketika Kaga selesai membentaknya.

"Loh kemana Akagi dan lainnya?"

Kaga mengumpat kesal.

"Mati." Balasnya menahan amarah.

Ashigara malah tertawa.

Memandangi Kaga dan menggodanya, "Kaga- _san_ lucu deh kalau sedang marah _."_

Kaga seketika sadar, hidupnya dikelilingi orang gila.


	5. Chapter 5

PERSAMAAN IDE CERITA, TEMA, CHARA, NAMA TEMPAT DAN ALUR BUKAN MAKSUD SAYA.

TAPI KALAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SAMA. MUNGKIN KITA PERNAH BERADA DALAM SATU MIMPI YANG SAMA.

* * *

 **.**

Disclaimer Chara

by

 _艦隊これくしょん_ _Kadokawa Games_

 **===.===**

Disclaimer Story

by

 _Konten Dewasa_

 _Spica Zoe_

 _._

* * *

 _Rahasia._

 _'_

Kaga menepuk jidatnya keras. Jika saja ia tahu kalau keadaannya akan berakhir seperti ini, ia tidak akan memilih untuk kembali ke apartement Akagi.

Berdiri malang di depan pintu yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa ia buka karena ia tidak tahu _password_ sama sekali.

Ia pasti akan tampak mencurigakan di mata kamera pengintai jika saja apartement ini memilikinya di setiap lorong koridor penghuni. Tapi sepertinya tidak. Kaga sudah berusaha mencari letak kamera pengintai di sepanjang dinding atas koridor, dan syukurlah tidak ada.

.

.

Ashigara beranjak malas ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Baru saja ia selesai membersihkan tubuh, dan siapa pula yang menelpon subuh-subuh begini jika bukan-

Kaga- _san?_ Batin Ashigara.

"Apa yang kaulakukan-"

 _"_ _Tolong aku! Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku sudah lelah seharian ini, dan aku ingin tidur. Apa kau tidak mengerti?!"_

Itu suara yang Ashigara dengar dari seberang sana. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi dari nada suara yang ia dengar, Kaga tampak panik dan butuh pertolongan sesegera mungkin. Tapi, ada masalah apa kira-kira.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kau jelaskan dulu padaku." Ashigara mengambil tempat untuk duduk nyaman. Tidak pernah ia mendapati nada suara Kaga yang seperti ini. Jadi, ada baiknya untuk dirinya sendiri agar berada dalam keadaan tenang.

"Aku tidak tahu sandi kamar Akagi. Dan aku sudah berada di luar selama setengah jam tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa!" kesal Kaga frustasi.

Raut wajah Ashigara berubah total. Ekspresi yang tadinya sedikit lembut meski khawatir, kini berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal tak terkira. Seperti siap mengumpat atau memaki orang sedetik kemudian.

 _"_ _Kau gila apa?‼ Kenapa kau menelponku untuk masalah ini?"_ Kaga mendengar suara Ashigara yang mengamuk.

Kaga mengusap wajahnya menyerah. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus menghubungi siapa. Meski Ashigara bilang begitu, ia pun sudah lebih dulu memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya menyerah dan menelpon managernya itu.

"Hubungi Akagi- _san._ Apa kau tahu kontaknya… -Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu alamat e-mailnya‼" Ashigara meremas ponselnya gemas. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kaga, anak didiknya sebodoh ini.

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak punya alamat e-mailnya. Aku mohon Ashigara- _san_ , lakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mungkin tidur di luar seperti ini 'kan?" Kaga merengek gelisah. Disandarkannya punggungnya di dinding dan merosot jatuh ke lantai seperti karakter di sebuah telenovela yang menderita karena baru saja mendapat kabar jika istri temannya meninggal karena melahirkan, sakit tapi tidak berdarah. Seperti itulah perasaannya kini.

Sanggup Akagi tidak memberi tahunya sandi apartement yang sudah mereka tinggali bersama selama beberapa hari ini. Tapi, sebenarnya Kaga pun tak ingin menyalahkan Akagi, sebab Kaga pun tidak memikirkan kemungkinan seperti ini akan terjadi padanya kelak.

 _"_ _Jadi bagaimana?"_ suara Ashigara kali ini terasa lebih lembut dari awal permbicaraan tadi. Entah mengapa, Kaga merasa jika Ashigara sudah mulai menganggapnya malang kali ini.

Ashigara pun ingin marah tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa. Menyalahkan Akagi pun tidak berguna. Akagi punya sifat yang seperti itu, jadi Ashigara merasa harus memakluminya. Tapi kenapa Kaga bisa seceroboh ini, sampai tidak memikirkan kemungkinan? Ah, Ashigara jadi kembali kesal jika memikirkannya. Tapi tidak mungkin bisa kesal, jika kini ia kembali mendengar suara isakan Kaga diseberang sana.

Kaga terisak seperti seorang anak yang kehilangan anjing peliharaannya.

"Aku akan menghubungi Nagato- _san!"_ suara ambisi itu membuat Kaga seperti mendapat pencerahan. Iya. Nagato adalah jalan terakhir. Tidak mungkin Nagato membiarkan Kaga tidur di luar saat ia sendiri berpikir jika Kaga adalah emas permatanya yang paling berharga saat ini.

"J-jangan." Tapi sepertinya Kaga berubah pikiran dengan cepat. Siapa saja bisa. Asal jangan Nagato. Kaga tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan Nagato apalagi ini menyangkut Akagi. Ia tidak ingin dimaki lagi oleh sutradara kawakan itu. Tidak ingin mentalnya semakin memudar hanya karena sikap Nagato yang terlalu menakutkan baginya.

"Nagato- _san_ bisa membunuhku apalagi jika ini berhubungan dengan Akagi- _san._ " Ucap Kaga diantara isakan kecilnya.

Ah malam. Jika saja Kaga punya kekuatan sihir. Ia ingin menebak sandi pintu di sampingnya ini dengan tepat saat ini juga. Ia ingin tidur. Ia ingin istirahat. Ia juga ingin dilayakan sebagai manusia yang menikmati indahnya terpejam di atas kasur.

"Mutsu- _san_! Aku akan menelponnya. Kau sabarlah. Aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk menghubungi Akagi- _san_ agar wanita itu terbangun dan membukakan pintu untukmu."

Dan kesudahaannya, Kaga hanya menunggu dalam buaian waktu.

.

.

Akagi membuka matanya pelan. Suara getar ponselnya cukup menganggu saat ini. Dihidupkannya lampu di atas nakas sebelum meraih ponsel di tempat yang sama. Matanya masih memicing untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang baru saja menerpa pandangannya. Bangkit perlahan, sebelum ia memulai pembicaraan.

.

.

Kaga mengangkat kepalanya. Ada bayangan kaki di sudut matanya yang membuatnya merasa menemukan secercah kehidupan. Diliriknya semakin dalam pemilik kaki dan menemukan Akagi berdiri dengan busana super minim menatapnya tak bergairah.

"Apa kau pikir aku adalah Ibumu yang menunggu anaknya pulang dan membukakan pintu?"

Bukannya bertanya seperti apa kabar Kaga yang sudah hampir satu jam menunggu dengan tangis dan perasaan kacau. Akagi malah menggurui Kaga dengan nada yang membuat Kaga menahan sabar.

"A-aku minta maaf." Kaga bangkit. Tak menatap wajah Akagi. Memilih menunduk dan menyesal.

Tak Akagi respon lagi keadaan Kaga yang akhirnya ia tinggal dengan langkah beratnya. Sampai Kaga akhirnya ikut melangkah masuk dan mendahului Akagi lalu langsung menuju ruang dapur.

Akagi berhenti di langkahnya.

Kaga meraih sesuatu di sudut dapur yang akhirnya Akagi tahu itu benda apa. Satu batal dan satu selimut yang Akagi beri pada Kaga untuk menemaninya tidur di sofa. Sepertinya Kaga benar-benar sangat lelah sampai ia langsung ingin tertidur secepatnya.

"Apa kau tidak membersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu?" tanya Akagi yang masih memandang kegiatan Kaga. Merapikan ruang tamu dan mengatur posisinya untuk tidur di sana.

"A-aku sangat lelah. Aku ingin segera tidur-"

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu untuk tidur di sana jika kau tidak membersihkan tubuhmu terlebih dahulu. Apa kau mengaku jka kau seorang wanita dengan perilaku yang tidak sehat seperti itu?" kesal Akagi, menutup pintu lemari es kuat agar Kaga tahu betapa kesalnya ia dibantah.

Kaga langsung berdiri tegak. Perintah Akagi adalah mutlak. Meski Kaga tahu, lebih tidak sehat untuk mandi ketika ia sendiri sudah begitu lelah dan kurang tidur. Tapi, Akagi yang memberi perintah.

.

 _"Apa-"_

 _"Apa kau ingin menyiksanya, Akagi?"_

 _Akagi mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung. Ditariknya kembali ponsel yang menempel di telinganya, dan memastikan siapa yang sedang menghubunginya. Mengganggu tidurnya dan kini berbicara hal yang membuat ia bingung saat jiwanya masih belum pulih karena baru saja bangun tidur._

 _Nagato ternyata._

 _"Siapa yang sedang kusiksa?" tanya Akagi bingung._

 _"Buka pintumu. Dan kau akan temukan siapa orang yang ingin kautanyakan." Intonasi suar yang datar, khas milik Nagato membuat Akagi bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri._

 _"Kau berlebihan, Nagato-san." Akagi ingin mencibir, tapi rencananya meledak diangkasa dan menghilang dibawa angin ketik ia mendengar Nagato memotong perkataannya._

 _"Jangan melakukan hal yang dapat membuatku marah, Akagi. Kau kuberi kesempatan dan aku harap kau melakukan apa yang bisa kau lakukan dalam kesempatan dariku ini. Tidak ada yang berlebihan dari apa yang aku lakukan. Jika kau mengatakan kalau aku berlebihan karena aku membantunya, maka kau sebut apa dirimu yang tak punya perasaan pada siapapun dalam hidupmu. Untuk orang sekitarmu. Apa kau mau mengulang kesalahanmu dimasa lalu?"_

 _Akagi terdiam._

 _"Aku hanya ingin membantumu. Bukan dia yang butuh bantuanmu, tapi kau lah yang butuh bantuannya. Kau yang sedang terancam saat ini Akagi. Jadi pertimbangkan semua yang kukatakan padamu baik-baik. Mutsu selalu membelamu karena dia tahu kau bisa berubah," Nagato menahan perkataannya ketika Mutsu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang lembut untuknya. Sepertinya Ngato sudah terlalu banyak berbicara menggunakan perasaan, hingga Mutsu hanya ingin mengendalikannya melalu tatapan. "Tapi semuanya tergantung padamu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja jika kau memperlakukan Kaga dengan tidak bertanggungjawab."_

 _Akagi masih terdiam. Sambil menerawang, ditelusuri dirinya sendiri melalui perkataan Nagato yang mungkin memang benar adanya. Dari awal, hanya dirinya lah yang membutuhkan pertolongan, bukan siapapun. Dan Nagato sudah melakukan apa yang ia bisa kali ini._

 _"Dan juga,"_

 _Mutsu meraih pundak Nagato dan mendekapnya lembut. Dikecupnya permukaan leher Nagato sejenak sebelum wanita itu tidur dalam pelukan kekasihnya. Tanpa alas, dengan kulit seputih salju. Membiarkan Akagi di seberang sana menunggu kalimat lanjutan Nagato yang sempat terputus oleh tindakan manja Mutsu._

 _"Aku mendengar Kaga masih tidur di sofa. Ini bukan karena kau benci tidur dengan orang lain 'kan Akagi?"_

 _._

 _._

Kaga keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk yang masih ia gantung di lehernya. Dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dengan rambut yang masih basah dan acak-acakan. Ia menatap Akagi tanpa sengaja yang tak ia sadari duduk memandang dan memerhatikannya.

"A-aku baru selesai mandi." Ucap Kaga tiba-tiba gugup ketika ia mendapati Akagi ternyata sedari tadi menatapnya. Suasana menjadi kikuk tanpa sebab yang jelas. Tidak biasanya Akagi membuang waktu dengan hal yang Kaga pikir tak ada gunanya. Kaga memandang jam di dinding. Hampir setengah jam ia berada di kamar mandi, dan Akagi masih setia menunggunya.

Tapi, Kaga berusaha tidak ambil pusing. Ia mulai kenal bagaimana peringai Akagi. Setidaknya ada sedikit hal yang telah ia pelajari. Akagi dengan kepribadian yang lebih baik tidak diusik dari pada mempertanyakan sesuatu hal padanya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kaga memutuskan untuk lebih baik tidur saja, dan mengabaikan bayangan Akagi yang hanya berjarak dua meter darinya.

"Apa kau merasa nyaman tidur di sana?"

Kaga baru saja menarik selimutnya dengan nyaman. Baru saja akan memejamkan mata. Dan baru saja ia merasa tidak apa mengabaikan Akagi, namun ketika suara Akagi terdengar, bagi Kaga bagaikan suara samrana petir yang mutlak membuatnya tersentak dan resah.

"Aku memang belum biasa. Tapi, lebih baik tidur di sini dari pada tidur di koridor." Kaga mengatur posisinya untuk duduk menghadap Akagi. Melihat Akagi dengan ekspresi yang masih datar, dan kini mengelah napas yang Kaga tak mengerti maknanya apa.

Sampai pada saat Akagi bangkit sambil berucap, "Mulai sekarang kau tidur bersamaku. Bawa perlengkapan tidurmu, karena aku tidak suka berbagi." Dan berlalu.

.

Ini bukan mimpi 'kan? Tidak mimpi sama sekali 'kan?

Kaga berusaha untuk bernapas dengan normal. Beberapa jam tadi, ia membuat Akagi pingsan, dan kini ia sudah berada satu ruang kamar dengan wanita ini. Wanita yang sejujurnya ia benci.

Kaga diam di posisinya.

Sedang Akagi melangkah melewati ranjang dan membuka pintu lemarinya. Kaga tidak tahu apa yang akan Akagi lakukan. Tapi, alangkah tidak sopannya dia jika ia mendahului Akagi si pemilik ranjang untuk berbaring lebih dulu. Jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggu Akagi.

"Pakai ini."

Kaga mengernyit saat tahu benda apa yang Akagi berikan padanya. Sebuah bikini yang menyerupai lingerie yang sering ia lihat digunakan olehnya. Bikini berwarna biru gelap, terimakasih pada cahaya lampu yang membantu Kaga untuk menilai warnanya.

"Aku tidak suka tidur dengan laki-laki. Dan kau," Akagi memandangi tubuh Kaga dari atas sampai bawah membuat Kaga penasaran akan penilaian wanita ini terhadap dirinya. "Biasakan menjadikan dirimu seperti wanita mulai sekarang. Kau terlihat seperti pria mesum dengan pakaian itu."

"Aku pikir kau suka dengan semua laki-laki di dunia-opps." Kaga cepat meutup mulutnya sebelum kelancangannya menggerogoti kesabaran Akagi. Namun tanpa ia duga, Akagi hanya diam saja.

"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan lelaki manapun di dunia."

Kaga tercengang.

"Aku benci laki-laki."

Sampai pada akhirnya, Kaga sama sekali tak bisa tidur meski matahari telah menelanjangi waktu yang berlalu diantara mereka.

.

.

* * *

AN: Kayak dapat inspirasi gitu buat lanjut. Semakin ke depan, semakin serius dan... hati-hati.

.

.

* * *

 _"Selamat malam, Mutsu-_ san _?"_

 _"Aaahhhhhnnnmm… Sshhhh…"_

 _Ashigara mengernyit._

 _"A-ashigara-_ san _?"_

 _"Ya! Maaf mengganggumu waktu begini. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kaga-san. Ia tidak bisa masuk ke apartement karena Akagi sudah tertidur, apa bisa kau-"_

 _"Kaga-_ san _?"_

 _"Ya-"_

 _"Ada apa Ashigara?"_

 _Suara Nagato-_ san _? Apa yang dilakukannya dengan Mutsu-_ san _?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _TBC_

 _._

 _._

"Aku benci laki-laki."

Kaga mengerjap lelah ketika ia harus memaksa tubuhnya bangkit dari atas ranjang. Ketika bangun, ditatapnya dirinya sendiri. Bikini yang Akagi beri untuknya membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tidak cocok sama sekali, tapi ada sedikit kesan wanita yang ia sadari keluar dari dirinya.

Mengenang apa yang terjadi subuh tadi membuat Kaga terus berpikir. Ia tidak menyangka jika Akagi akan jujur padanya. Tapi, Kaga juga tidak mau begitu saja percaya jika itu keadaan Akagi yang sebenarnya.

Semenjak ia tahu Akagi ikut berpartisipasi dalam judul ini, Ashigara memberikan padanya semua judul film yang Akagi bintangi. Kebanyakan memang adegan dewasa. Hubungan intim yang semuanya kepada lelaki. Tapi, mengapa Akagi mengaku jika ia membenci laki-laki?

Apa Kaga harus percaya?

Apa sebenarnya Akagi memiliki suatu trauma?

Sepertinya, Akagi bukan orang yang bisa dengan mudah ditebak oleh siapapun. Kejujuran Akagi saja bahkan merupakan ketidakpercayaan yang harus dipertimbangkan.

Tapi, Kaga jadi tersenyum saat ini. Karena, pada akhirnya ia bisa juga merasa dilayakan karena telah tidur di atas ranjang yang membuatnya mendapatkan hak yang berperikemanusiaan.

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

PERSAMAAN IDE CERITA, TEMA, CHARA, NAMA TEMPAT DAN ALUR BUKAN MAKSUD SAYA.

TAPI KALAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SAMA. MUNGKIN KITA PERNAH BERADA DALAM SATU MIMPI YANG SAMA.

* * *

 **.**

Disclaimer Chara

by

 _艦隊これくしょん_ _Kadokawa Games_

 **===.===**

Disclaimer Story

by

 _Konten Dewasa_

 _Spica Zoe_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Bukan ini yang Kaga bayangkan untuk awal hari di hari liburnya. Sesuai dengan perkataan Nagato kemarin, jika Kaga bisa menikmati waktu libur untuk dirinya sendiri, sedang tim lain masih harus berkerja dengan beberapa pengambilan _scene_ tanpa dirinya. Yang artinya; setelah Akagi simpulkan pada akhirnya adalah, Kaga akan menjadi murid bagi Akagi sepenuhnya.

Dan ternyata, inilah yang terjadi.

"Akagi- _san_?" satu kata yang bercampur intonasi pertanyaan dari Kaga yang menilik apa yang sedang Akagi lakukan di beranda apartement mereka.

Akagi menoleh.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sana?" tanya Kaga memberanikan diri bertanya juga melangkah mendekat. Melewati pintu beranda dan menemukan Akagi yang-Astaga! Wanita ini berpakaian teramat sangat tipis. Apa ia sadar jika ini telah siang hari dan bagaimana jika seseorang melihatnya dari kejauhan dan menjadikannya skandal?

Akagi tak membalas.

"Akagi- _san_?" tanya Kaga lagi, butuh penjelasan. "Apa kau sedang memerhatikan sesuatu?" mengikuti arah padang Akagi, Kaga mendapati dua orang di beranda kamar mereka dan sedang melakukan-

"Mereka sedang melakukan proses pengembangbiakkan." Bisik Akagi yang sempat membuat Kaga membulatkan matanya.

Kaga bagai tersedak biji durian dalam imajinasinya. Sakit sekali. Terasa sesak karena ucapan Akagi terlalu jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi wajahnya saat ia berucap. Terdengar lucu, tapi sedikit mengerikan.

Sepasang insan sedang melakukan hubungan intim ujung pandang mereka, dan terlihat sekali Akagi menikmatinya.

.

.

* * *

 _.Permintaan._

 _._

Kali ini Ashigara agak sedikit kerepotan.

Dampak dari keikutsertaan Kaga yang menjadi salah satu aktris yang ikut serta dalam proyek judul Nagato membuat nama Kaga menjadi sorotan. Tidak banyak memang yang pada akhirnya menghubungi Ashigara untuk sekedar bertanya tentang Kaga. Namun, ini cukup membanggakan karena pada akhirnya, mulai dari sekarang Kaga akan diperhitungkan.

Lagi pula tidak itu saja. Jelas-jelas proyek judul kali ini memang cukup kontroversi di kalangan dunia hiburan. Keberanian Nagato yang melakukan kolaborasi dari beberapa genrie dan mengusung para pemain video dewasa untuk menjadi bagian dari tim pun sebenarnya sudah menarik perhatian pada kandidat sponsor yang pada akhirnya, mau tidak mau, menyetujui untuk ikut mendanai.

Kaga tidak akan ikut serta dalam pengambilan _scene_ untuk hari ini. Nagato bilang, alangkah lebih baik jika pengambilan yang tanpa adanya Kaga lebih diutamakan untuk menghemat waktu para pemain yang ikut serta. Sebab, Nagato sudah menjamin jika selain Kaga sendiri, tidak akan ada masalah pada pemain lainnya. Agar mereka bisa lebih fokus untuk membimbing Kaga.

Tapi meskipun begitu adanya, tetap saja Ashigara yang entah mengapa kini sudah ada berdiri diantara Musashi dan Yamato dan berkumpul dengan pertemuan singkat bersama Nagato dan lainnya.

Mungkin beberapa orang tidak begitu tahu siapa Ashigara ketika dulu. Seorang mantan model yang telah membintangi beberapa iklan _Shampoo_ yang secara berurut menarik perhatian para tim kreatif karena kecantikanya. Meski tidak bisa disejajarkan dengan bintang-bintang besar seperti Haruna-tidak, Haruna belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai bintang besar.

"Selamat pagi, maaf aku terlambat."

Ashigara terkejut. Baru saja ia menyebut nama itu dalam pikirnya, dan pemilik nama tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Dan yang tidak Ashigara mengerti, apa Haruna juga ikut dalam proyek kali ini? Dan satu lagi! Untuk apa sebenarnya ia bergabung di sana?

.

.

Kaga sedang risau kali ini.

Ia pikir, Akagi akan membimbingnya ke jalan yang benar dihari libur seperti yang ia harapkan. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, Akagi sejak tadi seakan tidak ingin keluar dari kamarnya bahkan tidak sarapan sama sekali.

Kaga menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Berpikir, merenung meski ia tidak berbakat melakukannya. Intinya, ia ingin melakukan sesuatu saat ini. Sesuatu yang berguna untuk mengisi hari liburnya dengan lebih baik. Karena ia punya firasat jika setelah hari ini berlalu, dunia akan berubah menjadi neraka hanya untuk dirinya.

Tapi dipikir-pikir, ia jadi rindu pada Ashigara. Sedang apa Ashigara hari ini? Rindu memandang wajah kesal Ashigara yang terkadang membuat Kaga merasa, wanita itu benar-benar peduli padanya. Seakan mengajak pikiran Kaga untuk membandingkan apa yang ia dapat saat ini di tempat ini.

Keadaannya sama. Sama-sama tinggal bersama dengan seorang wanita. Tapi, sifat mereka sangat jauh berbeda.

Ashigara akan memarahi Kaga dengan omelan setebal kitab suci jika mendapati Kaga duduk terdiam seperti ini di atas sofa. Lebih baik mengerjakan hal lain. Membereskan rumah misalnya. Merubah letak peralatan agar tidak bosan dengan pandangan yang itu-itu saja. Atau mencoba membuat kue demi mengisi waktu luang. Apa saja, asal Kaga tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan hanya duduk merenung tidak tahu memikirkan apa.

 _"_ _Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apapun dengan duduk diam dan mulai berimajinasi."_ Perkataan Ashigara yang membuat Kaga tersenyum.

"Ahhh" Kaga mendesah kesal. Punggungnya semakin dalam tenggelam di empuknya sofa. Memandang kelangit-langit ruangan dan mendapati lampu klasik yang menggantung di sana. Ada apa dengan Akagi. Kenapa wanita itu tak mau memulai untuk mengajarinya sesuatu.

 _"_ _Ini. Meskipun lawan mainmu bukan Akagi-_ san _. Tapi diantara semua orang dalam proyek ini, dia lah yang paling menyorot tanya. Aku yakin kau tidak mengenalnya." Kaga mengernyit. Ramen di mulutnya masih menggantung ketika Ashigara mengajaknya bicara dan memberikannya sesuatu. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan beberapa video tentangnya. Termasuk film-filmnya, beberapa video wawancara dan lainnya yang bisa menjadi referensi bagimu. Kau harus tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan. Dunia hiburan itu kejam. Sekali kau tersandung, kau akan tertinggal seribu langkah dari teman-teman seperjuanganmu."_

Kaga tersenyum sumingrah dengan kemilau imajinasi pemenang yang bersinar disekitarnya. Dipandanginya sebuah USB bermotif _Kitty_ yang ia genggam dengan kebanggaan luar biasa. Setidaknya, ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan menonton film-film rekomendasi Ashigara yang dibintangi Akagi.

Selama yang Kaga tahu, Ashigara merupakan orang yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi dalam membimbing orang lain. Jadi apapun itu, jika Ashigara yang mengatakannya, Kaga akan percaya lebih dulu.

Tapi, masalahnya. Tiba-tiba senyum di wajah Kaga menghilang. Ia lupa sesuatu. Karena terlalu miskin, ia tidak punya laptop untuk bisa menikmati isi di dalamnya.

.

.

Akagi memejamkan matanya kesal ketika bayangan dan suara Kaga sudah memberi tanda kehadiran. Dialihkannya wajahnya memandang gadis tampan itu. Gadis tampan yang kini menunduk ragu seperti seorang murid yang ragu meminta ijin ke toilet dengan guru galaknya.

"Ada apa?" kasar Akagi merespon. Kaga menelan ludahnya. Ia pikir Akagi dalam keadaan yang bisa diganggu ketika ia memutuskan untuk menemuinya dan meminjam sesuatu yang kemungkinan Akagi punya. Tapi, Kaga tidak menduga jika Akagi sedang bekerja di kamarnya. Ia sedang menulis sesuatu dengan beberapa buku tebal di sisi mejanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal saat ini.

"A-aku ingin meminjam laptopmu." Kaga memberanikan diri. Sudah terlanjur basah; mengganggu Akagi. Lebih baik mandi sekalian; dimarahi Akagi habis-habisan.

"Untuk?" tanya Akagi tanpa mengurangi nada bicaranya yang kasar dan menyakitkan.

"Hmm.. a-aku ingin menonton sebuah video dari sini." Kaga menunduk, tapi tangannya terangkat dan menunjukan sebuah benda imut yang Akagi tidak tahu itu apa. Hanya motif _Kitty_ yang tampak. Melihat Akagi tak merespon, Kaga cepat menjelaskan. "USB. Ini USB." Katanya sebelum Akagi memaki lebih banyak.

"Apa kau harus menggangguku? Lagi pula, apa kau pikir aku akan meminjamkan barang pribadiku untukmu?" Akagi merasa geram. "Pakai televisi di ruang tamu saja." Tambahnya, yang kini merasa bosan dengan wajah Kaga hingga ia kembali mencoba fokus pada kerjaannya.

"Apa bisa memutar video di televisi menggunakan ini?" tanya Kaga bingung.

Akagi menutup wajahnya kesal. Sungguh. Oh Tuhan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu kesal saat ini. Apa karena Kaga atau karena ada sesuatu yang lain yang membuat Kaga menjadi objek kekesalannya di saat yang tidak pas.

"Kau hidup di jaman apa?! Jangankan memutar video melalui benda itu. Di dunia belahan lain bahkan televisi sudah bisa terbang‼" kesal Akagi meluap.

Tidak mau diamuk lebih menyakitkan dari ini, Kaga lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri sebelum Akagi memangsanya. Ditutupnya pintu kamar pelan dan meninggalkan Akagi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Sungguh menakutkan.

Kaga tiba di ruang tamu. Dipandanginya televisi besar yang padam tanpa cahaya di hadapannya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak pernah tahu jika selain komputer dan laptop, televisi ternyata bisa terhubung dengan USB.

Diperhatikan Kaga sisi per sisi televisi tipis nan mewah itu. Bagian depan, belakang, samping kiri dan kanan hingga akhirnya ia menemukan lubang yang pas untuk USB. Ada senyum ketika ia berhasil memasangkannya. Sambil pikiran tentang perkataan Akagi kembali terngiang di kepalanya. "Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa bentuk televisi terbang yang dia maksud." Bisiknya bicara pada diri sendiri.

Menghabiskan waktu seperti ini membuat Kaga sedikit tidak nyaman. Belum pernah ia betah menonton sesuatu berlama-lama. Tapi, demi menambah ilmu, ia akan melawan ketidakinginan dagingnya. Apalagi ini film dewasa. Kaga memilih untuk berusaha.

.

.

"Ashigara- _san._ " Ashigara menoleh menatap Mutsu yang menyapanya. Nagato memberikannya tugas diluar tanggungjawabnya sebagai manajer Kaga. Meskipun sutradara itu menjelaskan jika ini berbeda fungsi dari pekerjaannya sebagai manajer Kaga. Tapi mungkin Ashigara akan mencoba untuk melakukannya.

"Ya." Balas Ashigara menatap Mutsu ramah.

Mutsu menyerahkan empat lembar _script_ berisi naskah. Benar. Ashigara akan mengambil satu peran kecil untuk dua _scene_ bersama Haruna.

* * *

.

.

Kaga lupa waktu. Lupa keadaan sekitarnya. Lupa siapa dirinya untuk saat ini saja. Ini pertama kali ia tertarik dengan sebuah film asing seperti ini. Hal yang harus ia perhatikan hanyalah akting Akagi. Syukurlah ia menyukai peringai Akagi di sini. Peran menjadi seorang pengacara yang melakukan konspirasi dengan beberapa penjahat berkedok pembela kebenaran untuk menjatuhkan nama baik sebuah lembaga sosial yang merugikan masyarakat.

Sejauh ini, Kaga baik-baik saja dengan beberapa hal di dalamnya. Ia bisa melakukan penilaian. Ia bahkan dapat menikmati setiap sudut pandang dari setiap pemain. Meski terkadang ada beberapa rasa tidak percaya melihat Akagi, menjadi satu-satunya orang Asia di sana. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi pemain kelas dunia? Bagaimana rasanya beradu peran dengan ras asing. Sungguh sangat menakjubkan.

Kaga menjadi tegang dengan adegan baku tembak. Ada Akagi didalamnya. Ternyata Akagi bukan seorang pengacara sesungguhnya. Ia hanya seorang mata-mata yang menyamar menjadi pengacara dan melakukan pemutarbalikan fakta tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Akagi menjadi kunci. Akagi begitu keren dengan senapan berlaras panjang yang ia gunakan meski pakaiannya adalah pakaian formal. Kaga tergelitik sendiri menikmati pemandangan itu.

Benar.

Ia tidak menyangka, sifat Akagi yang ia lihat dikenyataan sebenarnya berbeda jauh dengan perannya dalam film ini. Sungguh akting yang luar biasa-

"Ya Tuhan‼" jerit Kaga dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja pemandangan di televisi menampilkan sesuatu yang tak ia sangka. Mentalnya belum siap. Tapi, ia harus kuat.

Akagi ditarik dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tubuhnya dihempas di atas mobil yang terparkir di sana. Gedung ini cukup luas. Dan semua mobil yang terparkir adalah barang rongsokan.

 _"_ _Buka bajumu!"_

Teriakan pria berbadan besar pada Akagi ketika dalam posisi itu, Akagi dipastikan tidak akan bisa membela diri.

 _"_ _Apa yang akan kaulakukan? Bajingan!"_

Akagi merespon dengan cibiran dan cipratan ludah yang ia hadiahkan untuk pria bersenjata itu. Ludah bercampur dari dari bibirnya yang terluka. Membuat sang pria kesal dan meraih senjatanya untuk memukul kening Akagi.

Terjatuh.

 _"_ _Kau pikir apa yang aka aku lakukan? Membunuhmu bukan tujuanku. Serahkan rekaman itu!"_

Akagi menolak untuk menurut. Membuat kekesalan sang pria menambah. Keadaan yang seperti berada di arena perang membuat mereka tak bisa membuang waktu. Suara tembakan saling bersahutan. Dan mereka tidak tahu kapan musuh dari masing-masing kubu menemui mereka. Apalagi, Akagi merupakan _ace_ dari kelompoknya.

Kaga memeluk bantal sofa dengan penuh ketegangan. Ia terbawa suasana, sampai pada ketika Akagi di seret dan ditendang hingga terlempar beberapa jauh dan pada kahirnya terhenti sampai tubuhnya menarbrak dinding. Ia batuk darah.

 _"_ _Sepertinya kau cukup tahu bagaimana bermain-main dengan seorang pria. Dan akan kutunjukan bagaimana nikmatnya pria mempermainkan wanita."_

Dan setelahnya. Kaga meraih _remote_ disisinya. Ia ragu, ia bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Ketika pria itu akhirnya memperdaya Akagi yang sama sekali tak lagi punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Pakaian Akagi dilucuti. Dan pada akhirnya ia diperkosa.

Kaga tak sanggup menontonnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Kyaaah-" Kaga menahan keterkagetannya ketika suara Akagi yang sesungguhnya datang memergokinya. Diarahkan _remote_ televisi untuk mengganti tampilan adegan menjijikan yang tidak mungkin ia lanjutkan ketika sang pemeran sudah ada disampingnya.

Kaga gugup. Sedang Akagi lebih memilih untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Ini luar biasa memalukan.

"Aku pikir kau ingin memutar video perhitungan mate-matika, ternyata kau menonton filmku." Ucap Akagi masih menatap layar televisi yang bahkan-

 _"_ _Astaga. Dia nyaris bugil!"_ batin Kaga dalam hati ketika saat ini Akagi yang di dalam kotak ajaib sana sudah tak lagi mengenakan brah.

"Ini film lama." Ucap Akagi datar. "Tidak cocok untuk peranmu. Tidak akan bisa kaudapati betapa menegangkan bercinta dengan perasaan penuh cinta jika kau menonton film ini." Lanjutnya memberi saran.

Tidak habis pikir untuk Kaga bagaimana bisa Akagi bertindak sesederhana ini ketika ada seseorang yang merekamnya melakukan hal memalukan seperti yang sedang mereka lihat. Apa begini kah mental seorang bintang besar dalam menghadapi kehidupan?

Desahan Akagi di televisi tetap terdengar jelas. Menampilkan adegan dimana sang pria begitu bernafsu mendorong pinggulnya untuk menggagahi Akagi yang terlihat begitu- Aahh! Kaga memerah memikirkannya.

"Apa kau terangsang?" hingga pertanyaan Akagi membuat Kaga menoleh.

Tatapan Akagi yang datar, membuat Kaga selalu memutar otak untuk berpikir. Menebak bagaimana cara pikir Akagi tentang orang lain. Tentang dirinya sendiri setidaknya dihadapan orang lain.

"A-aku.." Kaga tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jujur saja, ia merasakannya sedikit. Melihat hal memalukan seperti ini punya sensasi yang tersendiri dalam benaknya. Dan itu membuat otaknya memanas jika Akagi bertanya begitu jujur.

"Aku tidak."

Akagi mengangkat tangannya menyentuh payudaranya sendiri. Sedang tangan yang lain ia biarkan terjepit diantara paha nya yang terekspos putih dengan alas lingerie minim yang transparan yang ia kenakan.

Kaga menelan ludahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya terangsang." Bisiknya, dengan tatapan terakhirnya pada Kaga.

* * *

 _"_ _CUT‼"_

Suara Nagato menghentikan kegiatan pengambilan _scene_. Ashigara bisa bernapas lega karena akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat. Rasanya bekerja tanpa Kaga membuatnya sedikit jenuh kali ini. Diraihnya ponselnya ketika seorang _crew_ memberi tanda jika mereka akan istirahat panjang.

Apa yang sedang Kaga kerjakan ketika liburan begini? Batinnya.

.

.

Akagi terikat di atas ranjang. Desahannya meraung-raung seperti seekor peliharaan yang menunggu santapan dari tuannya. Tanpa busana. Tanpa alas apapun yang bisa melindungi putih kulitnya.

Kaga menelan ludah susah. Melihat Akagi seperti ini membuatnya panas sendiri. Perubahan sifat Akagi membuat Kaga tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Bukankah wanita ini termasuk spesies tanpa hati? Kenapa kali ini ia bisa menjadi wanita yang memiliki ribuan emosi.

Benar-benar erotis.

Kaga gelisah bukan kepalang. Apa saja. Lakukan apa saja agar ia tidak terjebak dalam situasi ini. Desahan Akagi menjadi-jadi, dan itu membuat Kaga ingin mati. Apalagi, ketika Kaga tahu, Akagi tidak bereaksi sedikitpun melihat gambaran dirinya yang memalukan di ujung sana.

Benar-benar tak bisa terduga.

Sampai bunyi ponsel Kaga mengisi suara lain di ruangan yang sama.

Kaga cepat bangkit meraih ponselnya di sisi lain. Meninggalkan Akagi yang masih mematung di tempatnya, juga meninggalkan desah-desah jahanam yang terdengar begitu bergairah di televisi.

"Ya Ashigara- _san!_ " teriak Kaga spontan, berusaha meutupi kegugupannya. Ah, tubuhnya masih begitu panas.

 _"Kau kenapa? Biasa saja jawabnya. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang sedang kaulakukan."_ Kesal Ashigara mendapati nada suara Kaga yang tidak tahu kenapa.

"A-aku sedang.. " Kaga mengalihkan pandang kearah ruang tamu, dan masih ada adegan memalukan di sana antara Akagi dan lawan mainnya. Saling menindih. Menusuk-nusuk dan bergoyang-goyang membuat kepolosan Kaga hilang. Dan Akagi? Masih tetap menonton di tempatnya.

"Aku sedang menonton film-film Akagi- _san._ " Jujur Kaga yang ketika itu berusaha menyembuyikan suaranya agar Akagi tidak mendengar.

 _"Ada berita buruk untukmu."_ Ashigara mengabaikan jawaban Kaga. Dan mulai bersikap serius saat ini. Kaga menjadi semakin gelisah. Nada suara Ashigara terdengar berbeda.

"Apa?" tanya Kaga cemas. Alangkah lebih baik jika ia meninggalkan ruangan ini. Menuju beranda, agar pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang. Berita buruk? Apa Ashigara bercanda? Apa ini berhubungan dengannya?

"Sebenarnya…" Ashigara menahan suaranya. Nada suara yang senduh yang membuat jantung Kaga menjadi berdebar tidak karuan. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Sangat takut. Ia baru saja merasakan hidup kembali. Dan kali ini, ia takut merasakan sakitnya kematian sekali lagi. _"Peran.."_ Ashigara masih menggantung kalimatnya.

Apapun itu, Kaga akan berusaha menerima. Tidak mungkin Nagato masih memercayainya sebuah peran utama sedang ia sadar ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ingin Kaga menangis. Tapi, ia tidak bisa.

"Aku mendapat peran kecil di judul yang sama denganmu. HA. Ha. Ha!" Tawa Ashigara kencang diakhir kalimatnya.

Tidak adil rasanya jika Kaga tidak kesal sama sekali dengan candaan Ashigara kali ini. Apalagi ia sudah menjadi kacau karena memikirkan hal yang tidak penting. Dan, tolong, siapa saja. Bunuh Ashigara sesegera mungkin di sana!

 _"TAIK AYAM!"_ kesal Kaga memutus hubungan.

"Loh?" Ashigara mengernyit kesal. Tapi setelahnya, membayangkan apa yang telah dipikirkan Kaga akan perkataannya membuat Ashigara tertawa lepas.

.

.

Kaga melempar ponselnya keras. Jantungnya benar-benar mau copot ketika Ashigara bertindak seserius itu. Terimakasih pada Tuhan. Setidaknya Kaga masih diberi kesempatan. Kali ini. Kaga akan serius dalam melakukan segalanya. Apalagi Akagi dipercayakan sebagai guru yang membimbingnya-

"Apa yang kau lakukan-"

Sampai pada akhirnya, Kaga menerima tindakan asusila dari orang yang baru saja ia percaya menjadi gurunya sendiri.

Ciuman yang Akagi hadiahkan, bukan tanda nilai bagus yang Kaga hasilkan.

Baru dia melangkah beberapajejak memasuki ruangan dari beranda, Akagi langsung menerobos bibirnya dengan ciuman. Dan…

"Kau telanjang‼" dorong Kaga setelah sadar jika Akagi tidak berbusana.

Akagi berubah sikap.

"Aku ada satu permintaan.." Akagi mengusap permukaan bibirnya dan menatap Kaga dengan cengiran. Kaga terdesak, mundur ketakutan. Kalau saja ia punya penyakit jantung, ia sudah mati berkali-kali sejak tadi.

"Kenapa kau telanjang?!" tanya Kaga histeris.

"Aku ingin belajar darimu bagaimana caranya terangsang."

.

* * *

 **AN : Jadi sebenarnya... Kaga itu cepat banget ya horny nya? Boleh ngakak? :'( Siapa guru, siapa murid sih jadinya kalau begini -_-**

.

.

* * *

.

 _Ashigara menatap Kaga dengan tatapan jijik._

 _Ini masih film **Titanic** , adegan Rose dan Jack di dalam mobil tua. Mobil tua kah itu? Tidak terlalu Ashigara pikirkan. Yang menjadi bahan pikirannya adalah… _

_Kenapa Kaga menjadi gelisah sambil menyilangkan kakinya hanya karena adegan seperti ini?_

 _"Kau terangsang ya?" tanya Ashigara terang-terangan._

 _Kaga mengelak. Wajahnya merah padam._

 _"Ti-tidak‼ bodoh! Tidak mungkin!"_

 _Ashigara tertawa. Lepas bercampur hinaan._

 _"Ya Tuhan! Kau polos sekali. Apa kau sudah basah?" tanyanya jahil._

 _"TAIK AYAM‼"_

 _Ashigara tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Kaga memilih kabur dengan wajah kesal untuknya._

 _._

 _._

 ** _NOTE TAMBAHAN._**

 ** _Taik Ayam! LOL_**


	7. Chapter 7

PERSAMAAN IDE CERITA, TEMA, CHARA, NAMA TEMPAT DAN ALUR BUKAN MAKSUD SAYA.

TAPI KALAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SAMA. MUNGKIN KITA PERNAH BERADA DALAM SATU MIMPI YANG SAMA.

* * *

 **.**

Disclaimer Chara

by

 _艦隊これくしょん_ _Kadokawa Games_

 **===.===**

Disclaimer Story

by

 _Konten Dewasa_

 _Spica Zoe_

 _._

* * *

.

 _.Heroine._

 _._

Kaga menutup matanya kuat.

Kesepuluh jari di kedua tangannya menggenggam erat. Erat meremuk permukaan alas tidur putih yang tidak bersalah, yang ditindihnya.

Ia bisa merasakan angin menyentuh basah-basah kulitnya. Basah akibat lelehan dari indera perasa Akagi.

Siapa lagi?

Yang kini menatapnya genit dan penuh nafsu.

Meneteskan salivanya di atas mulut Kaga yang ia paksa terbuka.

Dan kemudian yang Kaga rasakan selanjutnya hanyalah samar termakan gelap. Dadanya terasa sesak tertindih gumpalan yang lebih bergumpal dari dadanya. Lalu, segalanya tiba-tiba terang.

Kaga langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Cahaya lampu ruangan membuatnya sadar bahwa ia sedang ditarik dari kegelapan.

Ia bermimpi.

Dan ia terengah-engah oleh mimpinya sendiri.

"Mimpi apa itu?!" kesalnya mengusap wajahnya berkali-kali. Seakan tidak sudi kepalanya mengingat setiap adegan basah yang ia kenal siapa pelakunya.

Akagi.

 _Sialan._

* * *

Masih malam.

Kaga turun dari ranjangnya dan memastikan dirinya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Baik dalam segi pakaian juga dalam segi fisik. Ia takut, mimpi yang ia rasa tadi bukanlah bagian dari mimp, melainkan kenyataan. Tetapi, setelah berulangkali ia memerhatikan dirinya sendiri. Ia pikir ia tidak akan _kecolongan_ apapun.

Ditapaknya dingin lantai keramik di ruang kamarnya. Tirai kamar yang terbuka menampilkan kegelapan yang membungkus dunia yang berada di hadapannya. Sudah malam. Tapi ia sudah terbangunkan oleh mimpi di siang bolongnya.

Semoga saja.

Sebab kata neneknya, mimpi di siang bolong tidak akan menjadi kenyataan. Tidak ada maknanya sama sekali. Dan Kaga berharap neneknya tidak membohonginya selamanya.

Tapi aneh.

Kaga melirik jam di atas nakas di sisi ranjang tidurnya dan Akagi. Meskipun masih pukul tujuh malam, tapi ia tidak mendapati Akagi di sana.

Mungkin Akagi sedang berada di ruangan lain. Atau tempat lain yang Kaga pikir bukanlah menjadi urusannya meski Akagi berada dimana.

Nyatanya, ia tidak ingin begitu peduli pada wanita yang sedikitpun ia tidak tahu dari mana asal usulnya. Hanya nama dan profesinya saja. Selebih itu tidak ada.

Ah. Banyak berpikir dan tidur pun mungkin membuat Kaga kelaparan juga. Ia menatap perutnya yang mengeluarkan suara. Semoga saja ada bahan yang bisa ia olah menjadi makanan, mengingat Akagi tidak pernah memasak untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Hening.

Jujur, Kaga merasa begitu hening.

Suasana di luar kamar pun begitu teduh dan dingin.

Tidak ada suara apapun disana selain suara pendingin ruangan yang menambah kedinginan udara malam. Kaga melemparkan pandangnya ke segala arah. Berharap ada Akagi di sana. Setidaknya, ia sedikit penasaran kenapa wanita itu-

Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Kaga terhenti.

Ada sosok yang ie kanal.

Sosok yang cantik dengan balutan _lingerie_ putih yang tipis dan kelewat minim. Sebagian rambutnya jatuh terurai menyentuh permukaan lantai. Kedua tangannya memeluk guling putih polos. Sedang wajahnya terlihat begitu rupawan dalam tidurnya yang lelap.

Kaga terdiam.

Tidak ubah seperti seorang asing yang terpaku pada keindahan lukisan, begitulah adanya Kaga saat ini. Ia tidak menduga jika ia pada akhirnya diam seribu kata dan mematung seribu langkah hanya ketika ia melihat rupa tidur Akagi begitu indah di atas sofa yang pernah menjadi tempat tidurnya.

Akagi terlelap indah.

Kaga melihat ke dirinya sendiri sebelum ia memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kaki mendekati Akagi. Dengan pakaian setipis itu dan udara sedingin ini, apa Akagi tidak merasa dingin sama sekali?

Tergerak langkahnya.

Kaga menapak menipiskan jarak diantara ia dan lawannya; wanita yang sering sekali membuatnya sakit kepala dan merasa tidak waras menjadi seorang manusia, apalagi … wanita.

Kaga terhenti.

Ia ingat perkataan Akagi. Setelah itu, ia menatap dirinya sekali lagi. Seakan mengerti apa dan mengapa, lalu ia tertawa sendiri.

"Akagi- _san._ "

 _Dia benci lelaki._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Akagi- _san_."

Ini kedua kali Kaga memanggil nama Akagi setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Akagi terbangun ringan. Pelukan pada gulingnya ia lepas perlahan sampai ia membuka matanya secara maksimal.

Sesuatu yang pertama ia lihat adalah terang. Lalu terang itu menyamar menyerupai wajah Kaga yang entah mengapa, untuk pertama kalinya membuat Akagi merasa ia tak apa melihatnya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" pertanyaan pertama untuk Akagi dari Kaga.

Pertanyaan pertama yang membuat Akagi mengerutkan dahinya. Sambil perlahan menggerakan posisi tidurnya; yang semula memunggungi Kaga yang kini berjongkok di sisi sofa.

Akagi tidak seperti Kaga yang cepat menuntut sadarnya agar cepat membuyar batas antara mimpi dan kenyataan. Sebab itu, Akagi masih memberi satu-dua detik untuk dirinya sendiri agar bisa memahami apa maksud pertanyaan dan senyum tipis nan lembut di wajah Kaga yang tak ingin pergi menatap wajahnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Dengan wajah lembut yang polos, Akagi malah bertanya.

Cantik.

* * *

Nagato tidak tahu apa yang sedang Akagi pikirkan. Setelah menerima e-mail dari pekerjanya itu, entah kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang teramat. Kiranya sudah cukuplah baginya mengalami sesak napas saat menghadapi kekakuan akting Kaga. Jangan lagi sesak napasnya bertambah oleh karena Akagi yang ia minta untuk merubah sedikit naskah, namun malah mengejutkannya dengan naskah yang baru saja ia terima.

"Ada apa?" suara Mutsu menginterupsi hening malam dalam kesakitan kepala Nagato. Setidaknya bisa menjadi obat bagi sakit-sakit non-fisik yang ia derita.

Merasakan tangan Mutsu melingkar di lehernya, dan dada kenyal itu menekan punggungnya, Nagato menghela napas menyatakan kepasrahannya.

Mutsu mengecup pipinya.

"Anak kandungmu, membuat ulah."

Mutsu tersenyum sedikit. Monitor yang menambah pencahayaan di ruang kerja mereka memberi Mutsu perintah bahwa benda itu ingin diperhatikan setelah Nagato kewalahan membacanya.

Mutsu mengulurkan tangannya. Meraih tikus seukuran genggaman yang berkedip-kedip di sisi kanan PC nya. Menggerak-gerakan sedikit untuk menangkap inti dari apa yang tersaji di sana. Tampilan ratusan kata yang Akagi kirim untuk Nagato sang sutradara.

Ia tertawa.

"Dia benar-benar berbakat menjadi penulis." Bangga sang kekasih. Nagato mendesis sadis. Remeh dan cenderung tidak terima.

"Dia memang penulis."

Lagi. Mutsu tertawa.

Ditariknya kursi kekuasaan Nagato hingga roda-rodanya menurut diarahkan kemana. Lalu setelah jarak berlebih diantara meja kerja kekasih dan letak duduknya, Mutsu menyisipkan dirinya diantaranya. Memaksa kaki Nagato yang tersilang untuk turun dan berposisi sejajar sebelum ia mendudukinya. Menghadap Nagato, dan menatap matanya. Membiarkan tubuh mereka dekat-sedekat mungkin. Tanpa jarak. Berteman liar imajinasi kehausan gairah yang jelas sekali Nagato sedang rasakan dari kekasihnya.

"Penuhi saja apa maunya dia, Nagato- _san_. Kau tahu sendiri, Akagi bukan wanita yang gampang ditaklukan." Saat kalimatnya terucap, tangannya pun menjalar jauh keperbatasan. Perbatasan antara norma dan pelecehan. "Tapi biarkan juga kita mendapatkan keuntungan."

Nagato menggigit bibirnya senduh.

Desis kecil yang sengaja Mutsu nyalakan ditelinganya membuat daerah kewanitaannya terasa ngiluh. Perasaan aneh yang tidak lagi terasa aneh disaat-saat mereka terkurung dalam permainan kebutuhan para orang dewasa.

"Maksudmu?" lantas, Nagato menutupi seberapa ingin ia menelanjangi Mutsu yang ia sadari ketagihan menggodanya. Kulit-kulit leher miliknya sengaja di telusuri wanita itu dengan jari-jarinya. Dengan lembut. Dengan penuh perasaan. Tidak lupa dengan dorongan napsu.

"Kau belum punya _heroine_ 'kan?" Mutsu mengigit ujung dagu Nagato yang runcing. _Gemes._ Untuk urusan gairah, Nagato tiada dua di depan matanya.

Tidak ingin mengkhianati diri, Nagato merasa terpancing akan gigitan erotis di dagunya. Tapi, ucapan Mutsu juga tidak bisa ia sangkal dan ia abaikan begitu saja.

 _Heroine?_ Nagato sebenarnya sudah menyimpan beberapa nama yang sudah ia seleksi untuk memerankan tokoh _Heroine_ yang begitu ia cintai dalam proyek judulnya kali ini. Tapi, memaknai apa yang ingin Mutsu sampaikan, pastilah Mutsu menyarankan jika Akagi bisa menjadi _Heroine_ yang akan memuaskan keinginannya.

Dan bukankah itu sebuah keuntungan?

Nagato menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan bekerja sama dengan Akagi sebagai Sutradara dan pemeran. Cukuplah ia memakai jasa Akagi sebagai editor dari naskahnya, juga sebagai pengasuh akting Kaga. Tidak ingin yang lain.

"Dia pasti mau." Mutsu mendapati ketidakmungkinan di wajah Nagato. Diraihnya kedua pipi kekasihnya dan memaksa Nagato menatap dalam ke matanya. Meyakinkan Nagato bahwa Akagi lah yang terbaik.

"Kau gila. Sudah cukup menuruti maumu untuk memakainya dalam proyek ini. Jadi _Heroine_? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak mau." Nagato tidak mau. Tetapi sekali lagi, Mutsu meyakinkan.

"Kau yang tidak mau, atau dia?"

Nagato mengernyitkan dahi menatap Mutsu. Apa Mutsu pikir, Nagato takut Akagi menolak tawarannya? Siapa Akagi sampai ia menolak tawaran dari Sutradara berkarakter macam Nagato.

"Jelas aku-" sebelum Nagato menyela, Mutsu mengecup bibirnya penuh sensasional. Hanyut dalam gelapnya ruang dan kerinduannya akan Nagato yang selalu memikirkan pekerjannya.

"Takutku, dia yang tidak mau."

Gelap ruang di antara mereka sebenarnya tidak cukup mampu menutupi senyum jahil Mutsu dari pandangan mata Nagato yang jelas tak berjarak dengan wajahnya. Tapi, ketidakterimaan Nagato yang merasa tersindir karena ucapan Mutsu yang seakan-akan merendahkan kebesaran namanya, membuat Nagato tak melihat sebuah senyum kemenangan dari Mutsu.

Taktik yang jitu untuk memancing harga diri Nagato yang selalu ingin ia ambang setinggi mungkin.

Nagato melewatkan pandangannya dari wajah Mutsu. Mengeratkan pelukan kekasih yang masih berada dipangkuannya untuk meraih ponsel yang ia letakan di atas meja tepat di belakang punggung Mutsu. Dia abaikan Mutsu. Memasang wajah garangnya sedang Mutsu hanya ingin menahan tawanya.

Semenit kemudian, ponsel Akagi berdering di tempat yang berbeda.

..

Kaga melirik ponsel Akagi yang bergetar. Cukup larut ketika monitor dari benda yang berdering itu menampilkan nama Nagato. Kaga melirik sisi belakangnya. Akagi ada di sana untuk mengambil beberapa minuman yang ia simpan di dalam lemari pendingin sebagai hidangan penutup makan malam mereka. Sedang Kaga masih duduk manis di meja makan. Hidangannya masih belum habis sepenuhnya. Sumpit yang ia genggampun membuktikan ia belum selesai dengan makan malam buatannya sendiri.

"Ponselmu bergetar, Akagi- _san._ " Seru Kaga yang melihat Akagi menyorot isi lemari es dengan tubuh yang tertunduk. Seksi sekali wanita ini saat berpose seperti ini. Bagian bokongnya yang berisi menyorot langsung ke hadapan Kaga yang hanya berjarak dua-tiga meter dari posisinya.

 _Tidak sopan._ Batin Kaga.

"Siapa?" tanya Akagi yang selesai dengan tunggingannya. Dan berbalik dengan dua tiga kaleng bir di pelukannya. Itu tidak dingin apa? Lalu memainkan satu kakinya menendang pintu lemari es yang masih terbuka di belakangnya.

"Nagato- _san._ " Kaga kembali melirik ponsel Akagi yang bergetar. Lalu kembali melirik Akagi yang melangkah memutarinya lalu duduk di hadapannya. "Untuk apa dia menelponmu selarut ini?" tanyanya ketika Akagi sudah meraih ponsel dan siap menjawab panggilan. "Kita lihat saja." Disisipinya kalimat itu sebelum ia mengatakan "Hallo." pada seorang wanita di ujung sana.

"Akagi. Aku sudah menerima e-mailmu."

Mutsu mengecup-ngecup ringan permukaan kulit Nagato yang tersembunyi. Membiarkan kekasihnya tetap berbicara di ponsel sedang dia hanya menunggu hasil dari apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Sungguh mudah menghasut Nagato jika itu mengenai harga diri.

"Lalu?" Akagi menghimpit ponsel lebarnya diantara telinga dan bahunya. Berusaha membuka kaleng bir ditangannya sambil tetap mendengarkan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan menerima gubahan naskahmu dengan satu syarat."

Akagi masih menunggu Nagato melanjutkan ucapannya. Diteguknya cairan beralkohol tinggi itu dan membiarkan dinginnya mengisi tenggorokannya. Sedang Kaga, hanya menyaksikan semua kerepotan yang Akagi ciptakan pada dirinya sendiri. Sumpit di bibirnya seakan tetap ingin berada di sana, namun matanya lari memerhatikan Akagi.

"Kau akan jadi _Heroine_ dan menjadi lawan main Kaga."

 **BHHHUUUSSSRRRR**

Akagi menyemburkan semua cairan dimulutnya tanpa ampun karena terlalu kaget mendengar kalimat Nagato. Ia terbatuk-batuk kecil. Sambil mengusap beberapa cairan yang masih menjejaki mulut dan lehernya. Tak dibiarkannya ponsel di telinganya berjarak barang seinchipun.

Sampai ia melewati momen dimana Kaga mematung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja menimpa hidupnya.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Akagi sedikit panik. Ia tidak menduga jika ia akan mendengar tawaran itu dari mulut Nagato. Banyak perasaan yang langsung menumpuk di dadanya. Namun hal yang paling menggelitik adalah bagaimana ia bisa berpikir jika pada akhirnya Nagato menjatuhkan harga diri untuk merekrutnya sebagai pemain.

Tapi selain itu. Abaikan dulu masalah itu. Jelas Nagato tahu jika Akagi tidak ingin berkutat dalam segala jenis hal terutama dalam dunia seni peran jika itu berbau produksi dalam negeri. Apalagi saat Akagi membayangkan jika ini percintaan sesama jenis. Ini sedikit lucu baginya. Lucu, meskipun ia adalah penulisnya.

Tapi, boleh juga tantangan Nagato jika ia pikir-pikir.

Di sisi lain.

Disisi yang tak diperhatikan Akagi. Ada satu sosok yang menahan amarah saat ini. Akagi tidak memerhatikan jika sumpit di tangan Kaga telah jatuh secara tragis menabrak permukaan meja. Bagai sebuah tragedi terbelahnya kapal Titanic yang bisa membuat melongo setiap orang yang melihatnya. Kedua sumpit itu jatuh secara _slowmotion_ dari jari-jari mungil Kaga.

Jatuh berantakan di sana.

Menandakan seberantakan apa perasaan Kaga ketika seluruh wajahnya, bahkan merayap ke lehernya, merembes ke dadanya. Dibasahai oleh semburan alkohol yang bersumber dari mulut wanita yang tiada merasa bersalah di depannya kini.

Konyol.

Kaga terlihat konyol.

"Kau ingin menantangku?" Akagi menunggu balasan dari Nagato. Menunggu sisi lawan menghargai kalimat tantangannya. Benar-benar tak terduga jika Nagato menawarinya peran. _Heroine_ pula! Bukannya Akagi ingin. Tapi, yang ia spesial kan adalah Nagato memohon padanya. Meski sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan jika Akagi menyebutkan ini sebagai permohonan.

"Tidak-ssshh.."

Mutsu menggigit permukaan kulit leher Nagato sedikit lebih lembut dari pertama. Membuat Nagato meringis meski tidak terlalu digubris oleh Akagi yang mendengar. _"Aku hanya ingin melihat, diantara kita siapa yang paling hebat."_

.

Kaga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya secara berulang dan cepat agar cairan-cairan itu terlempar dari rambutnya. Seperti seekor anjing yang risih karena air membasahi bulu-bulunya.

Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menatap wajah Akagi, mendengar antusias kalimat yang wanita itu ucapkan dengan Nagato yang entah sedang apa di seberang sana. Sebab jika ia berusaha untuk menganggap Akagi ada, bisa-bisa ia menyeret Akagi dari hadapannya dan menenggelamkannya di dasar laut agar tidak lagi ada wujud manusia menyebalkan seperti itu di dunia.

Kaga benar-benar kesal.

"Jelas aku yang paling hebat darimu, nona Sutradara lesbian."

"Apa-"

Tuuuuutt... tuuuuuttt.. tuuuttt...

Suara itu menandakan jika Akagi telah memutus koneksinya secara sepihak sebelum Nagato selesai bicara. Nagato memasang wajah geram saat ia memandang layar ponselnya yang jelas menandakan jika benar kalau Akagi telah mengakhiri panggilannya. Dan Mutsu merasa memiliki kesempatan untuk menyisipkan rasa penasarannya akan pembicaraan dua orang yang ia kenal sejak dulu saling bertentangan.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia mau?" wajah Mutsu berbinar.

"Dia menyebutku lesbian!" kesal Nagato tak tertahankan.

Mutsu hanya tertawa.

* * *

Akagi meraih kembali sekaleng bir yang belum terjamah. Membukanya. Ketika ingin meneguknya, tak sengaja matanya terkunci di tatapan Kaga yang ia rasa sedikit berbeda saat ini. Sejak kapan?

"Sejak kapan kau basah seperti itu?" tanya Akagi heran. Setahu Akagi sejak tadi Kaga tidak kemana-mana.

Kaga berusaha bersabar dalam hati. Nuraninya berbicara jika ia tidak boleh terpancing amarah hanya karena mahkluk ini. Anggap saja ini cobaan Tuhan. Dan jika ia bisa menghadapi cobaan ini dengan baik, ia akan lulus ujian dan diberi penghargaan berupa rejeki yang melimpah atau umur yang panjang. Jika Tuhan tidak keberatan, Kaga ingin meminta jodoh yang dermawan dan mencintainya apa adanya.

Kaga bangkit.

Meladeni Akagi tidak akan ada gunanya. Yang ada hanya akan menambah dosa. Tetapi ia tidak mau jatuh pada lubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Jadi dari pada ia mengabaikan Akagi terus dihadiahkan lemparan berhadiah lebam di keningnya lagi, lebih baik ia menjawab meski agak ketus.

"Sejak kaleng bir di sebelah kananmu kosong." Lalu Kaga melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Untuk menyucikan tubuh dan pikirannya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN : KAMPRET! AKAGI JADI LAWAN MAIN KAGA?!**

.

.

* * *

"Kau siapa?"

"Aku Penis-mu yang berubah jadi Vagina."

Kaga berusaha tersenyum cerah.

 _ **Plok.**_

Namun Akagi menghadiahkannya sebuah dorongandari ujung jari di jidatnya.

"Tidak lucu." Ketusnya bangkit. Duduk bersandar di sofa dan memandangi Kaga yang berdiri di depannya.

Akagi mendongak. Tak sengaja ia memerhatikan pakaian Kaga. Pakaian yang ia kenal. Kalau tidak salah pakaian itu ia beli saat ia menghadiri tawaran menjadi model pakaian dalam di Spanyol. Dan jelas ia belum pernah memakainya.

Sebuah bikini berbahan sutra berwarna merah tua yang menggairahkan. Untuk apa Kaga memakainya?

"Aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau tidur di sini sedang aku di kamar." Kaga masih tersenyum. Senyum lembut yang apa adanya. Senyum yang cukup ampuh memonopoli perasaan orang lain yang memandangnya.

Meski wajah Akagi murung tiada celah, ia sedikit terpengaruh akan senyumnya. Buktinya ia tidak memukul dahi Kaga dengan keras tadi. Hanya mendorongnya sedikit lebih kuat hingga kepala Kaga terayun ke belakang.

Akagi menunggu Kaga melanjutkan asumsinya.

"Setelah aku melihat pakaianku, aku teringat jika kau tidak suka melihatku bersikap seperti lelaki karena kau membenci mereka 'kan?" Akagi menimbang. "Jadi maafkan aku jika aku memakai pakaianmu." Lanjutnya tulus.

Akagi terdiam sejenak.

Lalu.

"Pakaian itu..." Akagi menahan suaranya. Ada perasaan sedikit tidak teratur di dalam dadanya. Melihat itu, Kaga antusias karena tidak sering melihat ekspresi Akagi yang seperti ini. Tak terkatakan lah.

"Apa?" tanya Kaga. "Apa? Apa?" ulangnya penasaran. Ia menunduk menatap Akagi dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang berada di kedua sisi tubuh Akagi yang tengah duduk menatapnya.

"Pakaian itu cocok untukmu. Jadi aku akan menjualnya dengan setengah harga." Kening Kaga mengerut. "Sekitar dua ratus tujuh puluh lima juta empat ribu tiga ratus dua puluh lima rupiah." Akhirnya dengan lantang. Sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke wajah Kaga dan membuka telapak tangannya ingin meminta.

Ingatkan Kaga untuk selalu mengerti jika Akagi orang yang cukup perhitungan dalam hal materi, ya.

.

.


End file.
